Sasuke Help!
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Naruto asks for help from the one person he knows can maybe help him. Will he get it? And how far is one person willing to go to help another? How will this affect things in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto frowned as he looked over his last test score. He sighed and went to the lake and saw who he wanted and went out on the dock and waited. When he was done he said, "What do you want Dobe?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I need help."

"With what? And why come ask me Dobe?" said the boy

"Because you're the one slated for the Rookie of the Year spot in three months when we take the Genin exam Sasuke." Said Naruto who looked at the dock, "I need help with my school work. I've already taken the Genin exam three times. This is my last chance to pass before they ban me for good."

"And?" said Sasuke turning to look at him, "Why come to me for help? Show up for class and you'd pass your tests."

"I get that honest. But I need help getting my scores up before the exam. I'm good with Stealth, the henge and Kawarimi but the Bunshin jutsu is my worst one. I can't even do one clone right." Said Naruto, "I know a boy last year passed on book smarts and everything else. He couldn't do ninjutsu cause his chakra coils are messed up. He is strictly taijutsu only. So I know it can be done. But I need help getting everything up before the test day."

Sasuke sighed and said, "So you came to me."

"Yes look I know you don't like me alright. I know I'm annoying and I get you don't want friends and anything like that." Said Naruto, "But I will make you a deal. If you help me pass the Genin exam then when the time comes I'll help you kill Itachi for what he did. Because even if you manage it your not going to be able to do it alone. I'll help you catch him and then you can kill him."

Sasuke had to admit that sounded like a good deal and Sasuke said, "And how do you plan to help me?"

"I don't know but I can figure it out. We're going to be doing boring d-ranks before we're ready to do anything cool. So we have plenty of time to figure out how I can help you." Said Naruto, "Please help me pass."

"Why do you want to be a ninja so bad?" said Sasuke, "And don't give me that I want to be Hokage crap either. We both know that's a pipe dream that may or may not happen."

"Because my parents were great Ninja. I want to be a Ninja so that I can make them proud of me." Said Naruto, "My parents died the day I was born helping the yondaime with the fox. So I want them proud of me before I end up joining them."

Sasuke could understand that and said, "Alright I'll help you but that means you have to take this seriously. That means no goofing off, no messing around, and no more skipping class. And by no means are you wearing that god aweful orange thing you call clothes."

Naruto frowned then and in a quiet voice said, "I can't afford anything else."

Sasuke said, "I'll pay for it. But if your going to be training with me then your going to take it seriously got it."

"Got it Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Alright come on let's get you set up cause right now your seriously lacking." Said Sasuke

They crossed over to the bank and Sasuke said, "Do your clone jutsu? You always goof off then or skip so I have no idea what your attempts are like."

Naruto did the Bunshin jutsu and made a pale excuse for a clone that was on the ground looking dead and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow. Just wow Uzumaki."

"See I can't do it. That's better than before but it's not going to get me to pass." Said Naruto, "Plus I figured if I did the extra credit jutsus then I would be able to rack up enough points to actually get my hai-ate even if I can't do that one jutsu."

"Should be able to." Said Sasuke, "Come on."

They went into the village and Sasuke took him to a section of the village he'd never seen before and Naruto said, "Where are we exactly Sasuke?"

"My secret." Said Sasuke amused, "The shops on the market street are clan district shops so their expensive. Most of the clans go there hell even mine did before they were killed. But once when I was shoping with Itachi he brought me here. It's where the nins come that can't afford the expensive crap sold in the stores. They sell the exact same things the market district does but for way cheaper. In the market you can get a packet of 20 Kunai for 60ryo. Here you can buy the same 20 kunai for 30ryo. It's half the price of what the market sells it for."

Naruto was shocked and said, "I didn't even know this place existed."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Most don't bother coming out here. Most just pay the inflated price. But I prefer to come here. I can get more for less money. Not that I can't afford the shops I just prefer not to pay the sales price when I can pay the wholesale price."

When they went into the shop the cashier smiled at them and said, "Welcome to my shop boys. Feel free to look around. If you need help don't hesitate to come ask."

Naruto only stared at her in shock and she laughed and said, "Relax Uzumaki you'll have no problem with anyone in this district. We're ninja run and owned not civilian."

Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke who looked at him weird and he quietly said, "The shops either won't sell to me or they make me pay twice what it's worth. The 20 kunai for 60 ryo would be 120ryo for me."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Let me guess cause you were born the day the fox was here and cause you have the marks on your face they think you are him?"

"Pretty much yeah." Said Naruto quietly, "The teachers are no different. So I have to pull off some huge crap in order to pass."

Sasuke said, "No worries you will."

Sasuke went through the clothes and picked out two sets of cargo pants and said, "Which ones?"

Naruto looked and saw one was pure black which he didn't like cause it was to obvious for a Ninja and the other one was red camafalgued and Naruto said, "Red ones. Black is to obvious for a Ninja."

Sasuke picked up two weeks worth of red camoghed pants. Then went over to the shirts and looked through them and said, "Alright what color do you absolutely not want?"

"Anything green or yellow." Said Naruto gagging

Sasuke snickered and said, "So your alright with Pink then?"

"You do and I will shove my foot so far up that pompous ass of yours you'll taste your own shit." Said Naruto coldly

Sasuke shuddered and said, "I wouldn't do that Dobe."

He grabbed several of them all different colors he even grabbed a few bright orange sleeveless ones since Naruto liked that color and a small amount wasn't so bad. He then went over to the jackets and looked through them and said, "So which one?"

In one hand he had a bloodred jacket and the other was a black one and Naruto noticed the pictures on the back and said, "What's on the back of them?"

"The red one has a white fox and the black one has a white wolf." Said Sasuke smiling, "The fox has nine tails and the wolf ironicly has ten."

Naruto snickered and said, "I like em both actually but that's just me."

So Sasuke grabbed seven of each of them and went over to the counter and placed them all on there and said, "You dye bandgaes yes?"

"Yes we do." Said the woman smiling at them, "Any color you want specifically?"

Sasuke said, "Make them to match the pants if you can please."

"I can do that actually." Said the woman pulling a box, "How many rolls?"

"Make it an even 20." Said Sasuke

"Alright give me a few moments." Said the woman

Naruto looked at everything and said, "Thank you Sasuke."

"Welcome but do know I didn't just buy this cause you asked me to help." Said Sasuke looking at him, "I really want you out of that horrid jumpsuit. You'll get killed the first chance you get out of this village wearing that thing. And not just cause the person is your enemy. They'll want to destroy it."

Naruto cracked up and Sasuke joined him and Naruto once calm said, "Yeah well to be honest I hate this damn thing. But when it's all the shop guy will sell you. You take what you can get as opposed to running around naked."

"True I'm not disagreeing. I'm just saying it's really really bright and loud." Said Sasuke who couldn't help it and added, "Like your personality."

Naruto snorted then busted up and said, "Nice one. Nice set up and delivery."

"Thank you." Said Sasuke

The woman came back and placed them on the counter and said, "Alright with those it comes to 120 even."

Sasuke paid for it and said, "Thank you ma'am."

When they left Sasuke took him to another store and got kunai, shuriken, and other essentials. He even went so far as to get storage scrolls and weights for Naruto to use. While Sasuke was doing that Naruto was told to look around. So he was and had picked up a book and was reading it and the older man sitting against the wall said, "Don't bother with that one blondie. I've had that book in this shop for several years and no one's been able to read it."

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke who placed stuff on the counter said, "How come sir?"

"It's encrypted somehow and no one has been able to read it." Said the man, "I only keep it cause I've had it for so long."

Naruto said, "I can read it."

"Bull crap." Said Sasuke

The man said, "What's that book's title? That much I do know kiddo."

Naruto looked at the cover and said, "The complete guide to seals from Beginer to master."

The man looked at him and said, "Holy shit you can read it."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't know why it's so hard. Looks like any book I've ever picked up."

Sasuke opened it and said, "What the hell are you talking about Dobe this is all gibberish. Not one word in here makes sense."

Naruto pointed to a cluster of random letters and said, "That word is intermediate."

Sasuke went to put it back and the old man said, "Blondie take it with you. You can have it for nothing. I've had that thing since I started this store when I was 26. So go right ahead and take it."

Naruto took the book Sasuke handed him and said, "Thank you sir."

"Welcome." Said the man who laughed and said, "Though you should probably go get a bloodlimit test done kid."

"Why exactly sir?" said Sasuke as the man rang them up

"Because that book is the complete guide from begginner to master for Uzumaki seals not normal nin seals." Said the man taking the money and giving their change, "The fact he can read it means he's an Uzumaki somewhere. They have a bloodlimit that excelorates their aging until their 12 or 13." He laughed, "He might not even be 12 years old but just look it."

Naruto said, "No I'm 12 sir. I was born the night the fox demon attacked."

"Yeah that's one way to keep track of how old you are." Said the man, "Still don't change what I said kid."

Naruto smiled and said, "Guess I'll have to then."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "No you won't. Your name is Uzumaki Naruto. So you are one dobe."

"No the Hokage said I was given the name Uzumaki in honor of them. Not because I was one Sasuke." Said Naruto, "So unless the old man lied to me…"

"Your not one. Which brings to question of how you can read that book?" said Sasuke

"Especially when only another Uzumaki can read it." Said the man smiling, "It's what made their guides so damn hard to crack. The Sandaime himself has scrolls upon scrolls of their seals and he can't make head or tails of them and he's been trying for years."

When they left the store and district Sasuke said, "Come with me dobe."

The entered the building and Sasuke told him to sit down and went to talk to the woman at the desk who came over and said, "I need you to bare your arm for me Naruto."

Naruto did just that and she took out a needle and vile and drew blood from him before going in back and Sasuke said, "Now we just wait."

"Going to do the test the old man suggested?" said Naruto

"Yes we are." Said Sasuke who handed him a scrap of paper, "Put chakra into that."

"Why what's it do?" said Naruto

Sasuke did it only for it to burst into flames on one half of the paper and the wrinkle on the other half and he said, "I'm fire and Lightening. It's chakra paper it's tells you what affinities you have. I knew about the fire as all Uchiha have a fire affinity. Was surprised about the lightening. But hey that makes me cool."

Naruto snorted and said, "Conceided much man."

He added chakra and the paper split and Sasuke said, "Wind hard to come by in this village." Only for the paper to split again making four, "Ok that was weird."

Then one section burst into flames and turned to ash. The second section wrinkled. The third section became wet. And the last one turned to dirt and cumbled away and Sasuke said, "Holy lord buddah your all five affinities."

Naruto said, "Is that good?"

"Good that's execlent. That means you can learn any jutsu you want easily." Said Sasuke

"Uchiha-san we're done." Said the nurse handing him the paper.

Sasuke took it and said, "Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga."

She bowed and went back to her desk and Naruto said, "Ok I'm confused. She's hinata's mom."

"Aunt actually. She's her cousin Neji's mother." Said Sasuke who unfolded the paper, "Let's see well you have the Uzumaki bloodlimit."

"So he did lie then?" said Naruto in a hurt tone

"Probably for a reason Naruto. Like you're a parents had enemies that could hurt you." Said Sasuke reading through it, "Want a real shock?"

"What?" said Naruto

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba are your cousins. You have the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka bloodlimits." Said Sasuke amused, "Ok this isn't possible?"

"What?" said Naruto

"Well according to this you have both the Sharingan and the Bakugan but that's not possible since they'd cancel eachother out. Plus you have the Senju's momochi too." Said Sasuke confused, "If you had both my clan's and the Hyuuga clan's bloodlimit then you'd be blind."

Naruto said, "Well I'm not."

"Exactly." Said Sasuke

"Maybe I have something similar to the two of them and the test only registered that it was similar." Said Naruto

"Possible. Well I know the Sharingan is accessed through stress. So maybe yours is too." Said Sasuke

"Stress how." Said Naruto

"I have no clue. I don't have mine right now." Said Sasuke, "But it's something to think about."

"Maybe the Akimichi one is the reason I can eat as much as I want and not puke." Said Naruto

"Could be especially if you can't shut it off. Might also be why your so short too." Said Sasuke, "I mean if everything you eat is converted into chakra then there would be nothing left for your body to use toward growing."

"Ok so back on the topic of the exam. How do we do this exactly?" said Naruto

Sasuke stood up and said, "Come on I need to find someone. They can fix your clone problem."

They were walking and Naruto said, "How so exactly?"

"Well an afinity clone is still a clone. So since your earth I know of only one nin in this whole village who knows earth jutsus and that is Hakake Kakashi. So we ask him to teach you the earth clone jutsu in place of the normal one taught at the academy." Said Sasuke

"And if that don't work?" said Naruto

"Then we ask the Sandaime to allow you access to the scroll for it from the jutsu library. I want to ask Hatake before I go that far. It's easier to learn when someone is teaching you as opposed to reading it and learning it from a scroll." Said Sasuke as they came to a bar, "Is Hatake Kakashi in by chance?"

The guy at the door looked and said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Can you ask him to come out here? We need to speak with him." Said Sasuke politely

The guy left and when he returned he said, "He says he'll be out as soon as he finishes his drink."

"Alright thank you sir." Said Sasuke

They moved away from the bar and Sasuke said, "Jonin club only those of that rank or higher can enter."

"So he could be completely tanked." Said Naruto

"Better for us. He'll be more compliant if he's drunk." Said Sasuke

A fit relatively tall shinobi with spiky silver hair and dark coloured eyes. He wore a normal jonin outfit, a konoha flack jacket, dark blue pants, and a long sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. His hai-ate was tilted covering his left eye and he wore a face mask completely obscuring his face from view. In his hand though sat an orange book.

"What you want boys?" said Kakashi turning the page

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk then in the middle of the street?" said Sasuke

Kakashi used the Shunshin jutsu and took them to training field 7 and said, "Alright we're alone."

Sasuke said, "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping my classmate here. He bombs the normal academy bunshin but has earth as an affinity. I was thinking an earth clone would work just as well. And you're the one who knows earth jutsus so I figured asking you would be a good place to start sir."

Kakashi said, "How bad are we talking here for bombing it?"

Naruto did the jutsu and said, "This."

Kakashi looked and raised an eyebrow and went back to reading and said, "Your frying them. Your chakra control sucks."

"So can you show him the earth clone? Cause I doubt he can get his control to a point where he can do that jutsu in the three months we have till graduation." Said Sasuke

"Oh he won't get it down that far. But an earth clone is going to be just as hard for him to do as that one." Said Kakashi, "Their both e rank jutsus."

"Crap." Swore Naruto, "So what now Sasuke?"

"I have no idea Naruto." Said Sasuke as he sat down, "I mean I know there are water clones and lightening clones too. But they'd be e-rank too I would assume."

Kakashi frowned and said, "What good would those do him?"

"He's all five affinities." Said Sasuke noncholantly

Kakashi put the book away and said, "I know one I can show him but he can't tell anyone where he learned it."

"How come?" said Sasuke whose eyes turned cold, "Don't want people to know you taught the demon brat."

Kakashi was taken aback by the hostility and said, "No in fact I'm one of the few who knows Naruto isn't the demon. I trust my Sensei completely. I merely meant that the jutsu is forbidden. It's a Jonin level jutsu and shouldn't be taught to ones like you because it could kill you."

Naruto said, "Then why offer it to me?"

"Because your probably the only one who could benefit from it." Said Kakashi who did the jutsu and the clone pushed Naruto onto his backside before despelling, "Their solid clones called Shadow clones. Their used for infultration because they retain memories. Anything your clone sees, hears, or experiences you will remember completely. Because his chakra reserve is so big he'll be able to create a mini army with them. You can use them to train. You'll have to do the physical portion yourself but the rest of it they can do."

"OK I'm game." Said Naruto smiling as he got up

Kakashi taught him and Naruto did it and jumped for joy when it worked and Sasuke said, "Holy shirt dobe."

"My point exactly. Ten of you come here." Said Kakashi who went over and taught them a jutsu and said, "Once one of you makes progress despell until your all gone."

He went back over and said, "Alright ten go do the leaf exercise."

"I can't do that. It flys off my head." Said Naruto

"Use ten leaves on various parts of your body and keep them all there for an hour then despell." Said Kakashi

They went to do that and Kakashi counted and said, "The twenty left split off and I want ten of you to follow my clone."

He created a clone and they went off and Kakashi said, "The remaining ten take your wepons and work on your target practice."

They did that and Sasuke looked around and said, "Wow seriously wish I could do that. Would make things easier."

"Him using the clones is no different that you having the Sharingan active Sasuke." Said Kakashi who sat down with them and said, "You got your school work boys?"

"Yes sir." Said the boys

They pulled it out and Kakashi noticed something and said, "Naruto let me see your books."

Kakashi looked through them and shook his head before leaving and Sasuke said, "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue. But this is cool. It's like we already got a sensei." Said Naruto amused

"True." Said Sasuke amused, "At least you anyway."

"Nah I'm sure if you asked he'd show you something. I mean you are lightening and he is lightening. Hatake are by bloodlimit lightening affinity." Said Naruto pointedly

When he returned he handed him new books and said, "I replaced the ones that were damaged with new ones. Iruka was quite shocked to know they were that bad Naruto."

Naruto took them and said, "Thank you sir. But my other teachers did that when they gave them to me."

"I am aware kiddo." Said Kakashi as he sat down and saw the test and said, "You really need to study more kid."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke snorted and said, "See told you that you need to quite skipping class so much. Sides you want to turn into your lazy and reckless cousin."

Kakashi said, "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Naruto took a bloodlimit test earlier. He found a book in the Shinobi district that was Uzumaki only and read it so the guy gave it to him. He suggested getting one done and we did. Turns out that the Sandaime lied about him being an Uzumaki in honor only and he is an Uzumaki by blood. He also has the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Senju bloodlimits." Said Sasuke

"That's news to me. The Yamanaka I would believe cause both your father and you have blonde hair and blue eyes like their clan. As for the other ones I have no clue. The Senju could be from your mother. She might have been from Lady Mito's family line after she married Hashirama senju our first hokage. As for the others I have no clue." Said Kakashi

"Naruto thinks cause the Hyuuga and My clan's bloodlimit would cancel out and cause blindness that maybe it's similar to them and the test only showed that." Said Sasuke, "And that the Akimichi one is responsible for his monsterous appitite. I think if everything is converted into chakra his short stature is cause there is nothing left for his body to use to grow with."

"That could be actually. I'll talk to Choza and see if maybe he can come up with suppliments to help you with that." Said Kakashi, "Though what's the Uzumaki one do?"

"Excelerated growth until 12 or 13. The owner seemed to think Naruto might be younger than 12 and just look it cause of the bloodlimit." Said Sasuke

"Naruto humor me and stand up and remove your jacket and shirt for me." Said Kakashi

Naruto did just that and Sasuke said, "Where are all those from?"

"Ignorant people." Said Naruto shrugging

Kakashi frowned and then checked him over and Sasuke said, "What's with the large seal dobe?"

"Don't know actually." Said Naruto

Kakashi looked at him in shock and said, "The sandaime's never explained why people act the way they do with you?"

"Nope just says to ignore them and they'll figure it out eventually. I just got to be patient." Said Naruto

"Sounds more like he's telling you to let them hurt you and do nothing to stop them to me." Said Sasuke

"Me too." Said Kakashi who sighed, "Alright this stays between us alright. It can get me in a lot of trouble. And I mean a lot of trouble."

Both boys said, "Yes sir."

"The night you were born the Yondaime Minato, my Sensei, he confronted the fox. Now what you've been told about him destroying it is a lie." Said Kakashi, "He sealed it actually. That large seal you two saw is the seal that keeps the Nine-tails at bay. He sealed it into Naruto because he was a newborn child and could handle the fox's chakra more than another child. Plus he trusted you more than anyone in the world and believed you would grow up to do great things and would need the fox's help in achieving them."

Naruto was shocked and said, "That's why everyone hates me?"

"Yes it is Naruto because they are ignorant people. They don't understand how sealing works." Said kakashi, "They think Minato-sensei sealed the fox into human form. Or that once the fox was sealed you cesed to exist and you are really the fox in desgise just bidding your time to finish what you started."

Sasuke said, "Naruto." He looked at him, "Your no different than a storage scroll. You're the scroll and the fox is the kunai. When you seal something in a scroll it doesn't stop becoming what it was and the scroll doesn't become what is sealed in it."

"Exactly Sasuke thank you. That is the simplist I have ever heard that explained." Said Kakashi eye smiling before looking at Naruto, "Sensei wanted you viewed as a hero. He had a lot of faith in this village Naruto." He put his hands on his shoulders, "You are the bravest boy I know and you are the true hero of this village."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Welcome. But just remember I didn't tell you nothing. That is a tripple s-rank secret that holds the penalty of death if spoken by anyone not the Hokage or yourself Naruto. I could be executed for telling you that."

Both boys nodded and Sasuke said, "Naruto should've been told when he was old enough to understand especially when people are physically hurting him."

"I agree hence why I told him." Said Kakashi who went back to checking and said, "Turn around for me."

Naruto did and Kakashi went to checking and Sasuke said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for extra seals. And I found three of them." Said Kakashi, "He should only have the one on his stomach. These three near the base of his skull shouldn't be here."

"What are they for exactly?" said Naruto

Kakashi drew them and said, "Not sure kiddo. But I'm gonna find out."

He did the summoning jutsu and said, "Take this to Jiraiya and ask him what they do and how to remove them without harming the one bareing them. And ask him if they are his work or not."

The small pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears wearing a blue vest with the Heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha Forehead protector and a bandage on his right front leg took the book and disappeared and Naruto said, "Now that was cool."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "That was Pakkun. He's one of my Ninken summons. I have a pack of 8 actually. Their similar to the Inuzuka's familiars."

When Pakkun came back he said, "Jaraiya says their not his. Probably Hiashi's or Danzo's seals. He asked who bore them?"

"Naruto." Said Kakashi

Pakkun left and when he came back he only whistled and said, "Ooh was that man pissed off. I'm not a coward Kashi but please don't send me back there. I'd rather deal with Anko when she's eatting Dango than do that again."

"Did he say what they did?" said Kakashi

Pakkun put his pink padded paw on one seal and said, "Chakra disruption seal." He put his paw on the next one, "This one he said would mess with his head. Make things harder to learn than they should be basically." He put his paw on the last one, "This one is to seal off any and all bloodlimits."

"Did he say how to get them off?" said Kakashi

"He said ask his Sensei. He'd come do it himself but he's way over near Kumo at the moment. Says if you try it you could end up locking him in his body with no way out of it." Said Pakkun

"Yeah we so don't need that." Said Kakashi who handed the shirt and Jacket to naruto, "Put those back on kiddo. We're gonna go see the Sandaime to get those removed. We'll leave the clones here to work. My own clones still here so he can supervise them."

Sasuke packed up and Naruto said, "Kakashi-san can you show Sasuke how to do Lightening jutsus."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Yeah as soon as he graduates."

Both boys looked at him weird and Kakashi moved his hai-ate and showed them his eye and said, "Sasuke will be on my genin team when he graduates. So I'll show him then."

"That's cool. Least I know who I end up under. Now I just have to figure out who my teammates are going to be and then I'm set." Said Sasuke amused

"Whose the dead last, Kunoichi of the year and Rookie of the year?" said Kakashi as they walked away

Naruto reached down and lifted Pakkun up and pulled an Inuzuka and placed him on his head as he said, "Sasuke's rookie of the year."

"And Naruto is the dead last so far." Said Sasuke

"And Kunoichi of the year is a toss up between Sakura and Hinata." Said Naruto

"Ok then your teammates will be Naruto and either Sakura or Hinata." Said Kakashi, "The rookie of the year is always placed with the dead last and the kunoichi of the year."

"No exceptions?" said Sasuke

"Only time there was an exception was before the third war back when your parents were in school. The rookie of the year was Namikaze Minato. The Kunoichi of the year was Uzumaki Kushina. And the deadlast of the year was Hyuuga Hiashi. Minato-sensei was aprenticed to Jiraiya-sama so he went to his team with two others who Jiraiya aprenticed. Kushina and Hiashi ended up on a team with Hiashi's identical twin brother Hizashi. That was the only time the three weren't placed together. So since neither of you is apprenticed then you two will be together on a team with either Sakura or Hinata." Said Kakashi

"Cool." Said Naruto smiling, "See and we were trying to figure out how to make that work."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes that is easier."

Pakkun said, "Make what work pups?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who said, "Naruto asked for my help in getting ready for the Genin exam."

"I offered that if he helped me then I would help him when the time came." Said Naruto

Kakashi frowned but kept quiet and when they entered the mission room Hiruzen smiled and said, "Hello Kakashi what can I do for you today?"

"Sir can we go speak in your office please?" said Kakashi not taking his eyes off his book, "It concerns Naruto."

Hiruzen stood up and said, "Come on then."

They all four entered the room and Hiruzen activated the seal on his desk and said, "You can speak freely now Kakashi."

"Sir it seems someone has placed three extra seals upon him." Said Kakashi putting the book away he handed the book to Hiruzen, "Those are the three in question. I sent Pakkun to Jiraiya to ask what they were and how to remove them. He said to come see you. He's near Kumo or he'd come do it himself. He says one is a chakra disruption seal. Another is a mind alter seal. It's used basically to make the brain work harder at finding answers that would other wise be easily found. And the third is to seal any and all bloodlimits he has. To which he has nine sir. Sasuke and Naruto did a bloodlimit test earlier today."

Sasuke pulled out the results and gave them to Kakashi who gave them to Hiruzen who took them and said, "This is news to me. I expected the Uzu one actually."

Naruto said, "Jiji why did you lie to me about that exactly?"

"I didn't lie Naruto." Said Hiruzen who held up a hand, "The Daimyou has declared the Uzumaki clan dead. So you can't claim to be one and I can't give you anything your mother left you because of it. I merely told you that it was in honor of them so it was easier on you is all."

Sasuke said, "But wouldn't showing that test to the Daimyou get him to change his mind though?"

"It might if I have Naruto's birth certificut to back it yes. But I don't want you to get your hopes up kiddo. He is a very stubborn man." Said Hiruzen, "Come here Naruto and we'll remove them."

"Sir Jiraiya said they were either Hiashi's or Danzo's seals sir." Said Kakashi

Hiruzen said, "Where are they?"

"Base of his skull." Said Kakashi, "Just below his hairline."

Hiruzen turned him around and looked and said, "Bastards. Pakkun go get Hiashi for me. If their his he can remove them then explain himself."

Pakkun left to get him and when he came in he said, "Sir?"

"Did you place these three Hiashi?" said Hiruzen showing him the seals on Naruto's neck

"No sir those aren't mine. I would never have placed those on him." Said Hiashi, "Kushina would return from the grave and murder me if I did that."

Kakashi snorted and said, "Your probably right about that."

Hiruzen said, "Then their Danzo's and he has some serious explaining to do."

Hiruzen removed them one by one and said, "There you go my boy. There all gone." He looked at Kakashi, "Those the only ones you found?"

"I started at the top of his body sir. I never finished his back after finding those three." Said Kakashi, "I didn't think there would be anymore."

Hiruzen had him remove his jacket and shirt and checked and said, "Oh I am going to murder those coniving old fools I call teammates."

"Sir?" said Hiashi and Kakashi

"He has several more." Said Hiruzen

"For what Hokage-sama?" said Sasuke

"Let's see a loyalty seal, a compliance seal, a supression seal, and a tracer seal tied into a suicide seal." Said Hiruzen

"What does that do exactly?" said Naruto

"Basically my boy it tracks you and if you leave the village walls it will activate the suicide seal which will deliver a leathal dose of poison into your system killing you in seconds." Said Hiruzen, "The loyalty seal is what makes it so you can't fight back it paralizes you when attacked by ones from your own village. The compliance seal makes it so you do whatever they tell you too. And the Suppression seal is the reason your always bouncing around this village like a jack rabbit on sugar smiling like a fool. It surpresses all emotions except the one they want you to feel. So basically they cut you off from everything except happiness and it's gotten worse because they've left it unmonitored for 12 years."

Hiruzen removed them all and said, "There you go kiddo there all gone. You don't have anymore on you."

Naruto turned and smiled at him and said, "Thanks Jiji."

"How long till those wear off?" said Kakashi

"Tomorrow actually. When he wakes up tomorrow he'll be his normal sealless self. So we're looking at a brand new Naruto tomorrow." Said Hiruzen smiling

Sasuke smiled and said, "Good don't need a hyper active knuckle head for a teammate anyway."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and Sasuke said, "Ooh very mature dobe."

"Bite me teme." Said Naruto

"Ok you two settle down. We don't need a war on our hands." Said Kakashi

Both boys stopped and said, "Yes Kakashi sensei sorry."

That surprised them and Kakashi said, "I told them I'd be Sasuke's Jonin instructor and since current standins have him as the rookie and Naruto as the dead last their together with either Hinata or Sakura as the other member. Their tied for top girl."

"Ah." Said Hiruzen

"Pray you get Sakura boys. My daughter would only be a burden on your team." Said Hiashi before leaving

Naruto frowned and said, "So I'm good then?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes you are." Said Hiruzen smiling at him.

"Alright you two why not go finish up your homework." Said Kakashi eye smiling

"Yes sensei." Said the boys leaving

Sasuke once away said, "I saw that look Naruto what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe we let Hinata join us. I mean she's really shy right. And meeting her dad I can't blame here. He seems horrid to me." Said Naruto

"Me too. So let her join us and get her self esteem up." Said Sasuke

"Exactly so even if she isn't on our team she doesn't have to feel like she is a burdan to her team you know." Said Naruto, "He obviously is the one to knock her down so we should pick her up again. That's what teammates do. And you heard Sensei she could end up on our team."

"Yeah but so could Sakura and I so don't want to deal with that disaster." Said Sasuke

Naruto jumped and turned to him and said, "I got it. We bring them both. Tell them that at the moment it's a toss up between the two of them for your team. And if she wants to be on your team she has to work for it. Because if Hinata beats her out then she won't be on it."

Sasuke went to say something and then said, "You know that might actually work."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Oh man I can see it. Sakura without being a raviounous fan girl."

Naruto cracked up and said, "So where do you want to go do our homework? Your place, mine, or the library?"

"Depends which is closer?" said Sasuke, "Where's your place?"

Naruto pointed to the tall building several blocks away and said, "I live in the apartment at the very top."

Sasuke said, "Your place is closer by a mile. So let's go there."

They went there and Naruto said, "Can you run rooftops yet?"

"Hell no. why can you?" said Sasuke

"Yeah I mean I had to get away from the ANBU for my pranks." Said Naruto, "Guess we hoof it. Just stay near me and don't touch nothing."

"Why?" said Sasuke

"Because I live in the slums Sasuke. Nothing here is clean." Said Naruto

They walked through the streets. They were covered in trash and other things. The smell was so horrid Sasuke almost puked. And there were drunks that were either passed out on the road or they were stumbaling around. Naruto checked a few of the ones on the ground but otherwise did nothing. He only nudged them with his foot nothing more. When they finally got to where the building was Sasuke saw several girls. They were skantly clad and laughing.

One with long curly black hair said, "Hey Naru-kun."

"Hello Kira-chan." Said Naruto smiling at her, "How was your evening?"

"Oh you know the usual. Blow this guy, fucked that one." Said Kira laughing

"Whose your friend Honey?" said the blondehaired one

"My classmate Sasuke." Said Naruto, "Sasuke those are Kira, Amber, and Lena."

Sasuke said, "Hello."

Amber laughed and pushed her copper hair away from her face and said, "You don't have to say nothing kiddo. He was being polite introducing us."

"I got any visitors today?" said Naruto as he crossed over toward the apartment

"None that we saw Naru-kun." Said Kira smiling

Lena leaned on the wall and said, "Baby do you need us to pick anything up for you or are you alright?"

Naruto was near the door and said, "Could do with a grocery run if your offering Lena?"

Lena smiled and said, "I'll bring 'em up for you. Anything in particular you want?"

"Some chocolate maybe." Said naruto amused

Lena laughed with the others and Kira said, "Alright Naru-kun."

The three linked arms and Amber said, "We'll be back shortly babydoll."

When they left Naruto went up the stairs with Sasuke who said, "Alright I have to ask how do you know them?"

Naruto went down a hallway and pointed at an apartment and said, "Lena's appartment." They went up a flight of stairs and he did it again, "Amber's appartment." And up another flight and he said, "Kira's place."

"So they all live here in the building." Said Sasuke, "Don't mean anything."

"Their nice to me Sasuke. And plus cause their always outside at night they give me a heads up if someone's coming to pay me a visit. Like the ones who don't like me." Said Naruto, "Plus they go shopping for me as you saw and tell me if I have people waiting for me when I get home."

Sasuke pulled a Kunai and said, "Give me your keys and I'll go first. Let them try it with me."

"My locks broke Sasuke so it's not hard to get into my place." Said Naruto

Sasuke took point when they got there and pushed the door open and they went in and after checking Sasuke put the kunai back and said, "Why haven't you told your landlord?"

"I have he refuses to fix it. Hell this place is falling apart. The only ones who live here are me, a few hookers and a few other orphans. He doesn't care what happens to this place." Said Naruto as they sat down, "I'd offer you something but until the girls get here I don't got nothing. And my tap isn't safe to drink."

"It's fine Naruto." Said Sasuke smiling despite how pissed he was, "Lets get to work."

So for several hours they were doing their homework when there was a knock on the door and Naruto said, "It's open."

"Your not even gonna check." Said Sasuke

When they came to the corner Sasuke saw a boy a year older. He had a bowl-cut style black hair, thick eyebrows and large rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a red forehead protector as a belt. His hands and wrists were bound in bandages and Naruto without looking up said, "Afternoon my friend. Rock Lee I'd you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke I would like you to meet Rock Lee the beautiful green wild beast."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked at him and said, "That's what he refers to himself."

Lee said, "Hello Uchiha-san. It's nice to meet another friend of Naruto-kun's."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Sasuke

"You remember that kid I mentioned earlier?" said Naruto

"You mean the one who graduated without chakra." Said Sasuke

Naruto pointed at Lee and said, "He's that Kid. He's Taijutsu only and a Genin."

Lee came over and sat down behind Naruto and said, "So I was a topic of discussion?"

"An example actually. I asked Sasuke to help me with my school work so that I could pass. I can't do the clone jutsu so I figured if you could pass without any jutsu's at all then if I got my scores up and I did good then I could make up for my failed clone." Said Naruto who shook his head

"What Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Those clones Sensei had me make despelled." Said Naruto

"Which ones?" said Sasuke, "I mean you made 40 shadow clones."

"The ten doing the jutsu." Said Naruto

"Cool. You can try it out later." Said Sasuke

"I thought you couldn't do clones?" said Lee

"Normal academy grade clones. The Shadow clone jutsu is a Jonin jutsu. It makes solid clones." Said Naruto who smiled, "And I made 40 perfect copies on my first try."

Lee smiled and hugged Naruto and said, "That is awesome my friend. I am so proud of you."

Naruto laughed and said, "Thank you Lee."

"I thought you said you didn't have friends Dobe?" said Sasuke

"Not any I can ask. Lee is a Genin he doesn't have time to help me. Between his own training and missions he doesn't have time." Said Naruto as he looked at Lee, "Which brings up why you're here?"

"Jonin meeting. Gai-sensei had to leave." Said Lee who shrugged, "Don't feel like going home to an empty apartment so I came here."

"Oh works for me." Said Naruto going back to his work

Naruto noticed Lee was bored and said, "You can go up to the roof top and do pushups if you want Lee."

Lee chuckled and said, "You just want someone to go spy on the Hokage's office."

"And?" said Naruto

Lee laughed as he left out the door and Sasuke looked at him weird and he said, "My rooftop is at a perfect angle you can see into the Sandaime's office."

"That's a sneaky thing to do." Said Sasuke

"Yes but he rarely calls a Jonin meeting." Said Naruto, "I'm curious to know what is going on."

It wasn't long before Lee said, "Naruto, your lovely ladies are coming."

"Ok thank you Lee." Said Naruto

When the door opened Naruto said, "Hello Ladies."

"Hello babydoll." Said Amber as she rounded the corner, "Uchiha-san."

Kira smirked and said, "Afternoon Lee."

"Afternoon ladies." Said Lee from the rooftop

"Spying on the Hokage again Naruto." Said Amber

"Shame on you." Said Kira

"What's going on?" said Lena

"Jonin meeting." Said Naruto as he wrote out an answer after asking Sasuke about it, "So any problems?"

"Nope." Said Kira

They put everything away and they kissed his head and then took their leave and Lee came down and surprised Sasuke by actually starting something and Naruto smirked and said, "Lee loves to cook. He's going to make someone a very good wife someday."

Lee laughed and said, "Husband."

"Don't care if you marry a tree Lee. You cook, clean, and take care of everything dealing with homemaking, your going to make someone a very good wife." Said Naruto

"I can always let you starve Naruto-kun." Said Lee amused

Naruto looked at him in horror and said, "Not funny my friend. The last time I tried cooking anything other than Ramen I damn near burned my house down."

Sasuke snorted and cracked up and said, "Yeah you're a dobe alright."

"Nah it's the stove actually Sasuke-kun. It acts up." Said Lee lighting it only for the flame to jump three feet, "See what I mean."

"Yeah I do and that's dangerous." Said Sasuke

"I'm making stir fry. Are you staying for dinner Sasuke-kun?" said Lee

"May as well not like I got to go home to anyone." Said Sasuke

"Usually what get's us to eat meals together." Said Naruto

When food was done Naruto slammed his book closed and said, "Hell yes I am done with my homework."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Happy bout that huh."

"He's usually up half the night doing his homework Sasuke-kun. So to be done just as dinner is, is a miracle." Said Lee

Naruto and Lee were eatting and Sasuke ate and said, "Good god this is better than my mom's was."

Lee smiled while blushing and said, "Thank you for the compliment."

When they were done Naruto used a clone to wash dishes and Lee said, "Cheating naruto-kun."

"Hey I don't want to move. I'm comfortable." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke stood up and said, "I should head home."

Lee said, "I will escort you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke said, "That's not necessary Lee honest."

"At least to the main road so that you do not become lost or get hurt." Said Lee smiling, "It is not safe to be walking these streets at night."

Naruto said, "Take the offer Sasuke. He's not kidding even the ANBU don't come through this way unless they absolutely have to."

Sasuke inclined his head and said, "Alright then I accept."

When they got down to the main floor Sasuke said, "Which door is your landlords?"

"None of them. He doesn't live here. He lives over in the main part of the village." Said Lee

"Ok." Said Sasuke smiling

When he left that night he was going through a plan and he went to the housing commition and said, "Excuse me ma'am?"

"We're closed Uchiha-san." Said the woman

"I'm aware. I was merely wondering if you could tell me who owns the Musaki Apartments?" said Sasuke smiling at her

"You mean the building that Uzumaki lives in?" said the woman

"Yes ma'am." Said Sasuke

She looked and wrote everything down and said, "That's his address. If that demon's done anything to you though. I'd suggest going to the Hokage though."

"I'll do that. Thank you though." Said Sasuke taking the paper and leaving only to say under his breath, "Rotten bitch."

Sasuke went to the address and knocked on the door and waited and when it opened he wasn't surprised to see a fat greesy man and he said, "What ya want kid?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke I have a proposition for you actually." Said Sasuke smiling

"Yeah what's that?" said the man

"You own the building in which Naruto Uzumaki lives in correct?" said Sasuke

"Yeah I own the demon's apartment." Said the man, "Why?"

"I wanted to buy it from you." Said Sasuke smiling, "I want to tear it down. He can find somewhere else to live."

The man laughed and said, "Give me 2 grand for it and it's yours. It's what it's worth now anyway with that monster living there."

Sasuke gave him that and he said, "Alright then it's yours."

Sasuke took the deed and left the building and went to the commition again and she said, "Uchiha-san back again?"

He showed her the deed and said, "Change of ownership ma'am. Thought since you were here you could write it up so it's in effect for tomorrow."

She did just that and said, "Alright you own that building. Don't know why'd want it but ok."

When Sasuke left he smiled to himself and went home he would have tons of things to do the next day before school. The next day saw Naruto waking up and taking a cold shower before getting dressed in his new clothes. The bandages went around his fists like Lee's own. He brushed out his now long hair since he'd grown in the night to catch up to his bloodlimit self. He'd been glad to find that the clothes bore seals that allowed for resizing them easily. He packed everything and left the house after grabbing some muffins from the table and the bento boxes. He went to school. He wasn't even in a hurry either.

When he walked in he was second to last. Iruka was there and looked at him in shock. Naruto though 12 looked more like he was 15. He has long ankle length sun blonde hair that was done in a high pony tail. He wore a blood red hooded jacket over a bright orange shirt and red camouflage pants and black ninja boots. His hands were bound in red camouflage bandages. All in all he looked awesome.

Iruka in shock said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and in a calm normal tone of voice said, "Morning Iruka-sensei."

"What the hell happened to you baka?" said Kiba in shock

Naruto looked at him and in the same tone said, "I had several seals removed that shouldn't have been placed. My new appearance and attitude are a result of that. The new appearance is because of my Uzumaki clan bloodlimit. It accelerated my growth so I appear 15 instead of being 12 like before. And my new apathetic attitude is the Nara blood working."

That got them and Shikamaru looked at him and Naruto smiled and said, "Oh and Kiba please don't insult me. Family shouldn't insult family…cousin."

He went to his desk and sat down and Kiba said, "Your related to me seriously?"

"You, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are my cousins by blood." Said Naruto smiling at him, "As I hold all four bloodlimits as well as my own clan's bloodlimit, the senju bloodlimit and one that registers as the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuuga's Bakugan."

That surprised them and Sakura looked at Iruka and said, "How is that possible Sensei?"

"Inherited from one of his parents." Said Iruka, "I really don't know."

Naruto noticed and said, "Sasuke isn't here?"

"Not that I have seen no." said Iruka

Naruto frowned and Iruka said, "What Naruto?"

"He was helping me with my homework last night at my place. Rock lee walked him to the main street since as you know it's not safe to be on the bad side of town at night. And he's not here yet when he's usually the first one here." Said Naruto, "Just wondering if he actually made it home lastnight."

Iruka frowned himself and went to leave when Sasuke came in and said, "Aww you were worried about me."

"Well you are later than me." Said Naruto

"I see the Sandaime was right about a new you yesterday." Said Sasuke as he came to sit down near him, "You don't have anything not in plain sight right?"

"No why?" said Naruto amused

Sasuke smiled and said, "You'll have to wait and see it's a surprise."

Naruto snorted and unsealed something from a scroll and handed him a box and a muffin and said, "Curtesy of Lee he left them on my table."

Sasuke put the box away and broke the muffin and said, "Already getting the friendship treatment huh?"

"Yep." Said Naruto as he tossed one to everyone and said, "I got left a whole basket of them."

Ino bit into is and said, "Oh god Naruto these are really good."

Naruto chuckled and said, "My friend Rock Lee baked them. He left them in my apartment before going to his team meeting."

Iruka smiled and said, "Thank you for sharing with everyone Naruto."

"Welcome sensei." Said Naruto taking out his books, "And thank you for the replacements."

Iruka smiled and said, "Welcome."

For the whole day Naruto surprised them. And when they went out to do their taijutsu Sasuke opted not to face Naruto. He instead asked Ino to face him. Iruka was over with the other kids and wasn't watching them anyway.

"Why exactly do you want me to face him?" said Ino

"Because I can't help him with his Taijutsu if I don't know what I am working with. And I can't find out where the problems are by facing him. So you face him." Said Sasuke

Both of them started fighting and sasuke sat on the ground with a book and was writing down things that were wrong and needed improving and had them stop and said, "Naruto why do you use the Academy style?"

"Because I only know that one." Said Naruto

"OK well come here." Said Sasuke

Naruto walked away and bit his lip and then did the jutsu and another Naruto appeared and faced Ino and she was wide eyed and Sasuke said, "Our secret."

Ino nodded and faced the clone instead and Naruto sat with Sasuke and Sasuke said, "So let's make you a whole new style then. One that works for you. Your more animal side like Kiba's would work with their Taijutsu but it would be too hard to learn it in three months. And your Nara mind would work with theres as would your Yamanaka one. Plus the fact that you have several other bloodlimits."

"So let's take bits and pieces from all of them then." Said Naruto who said, "Ino does your clan have a Taijutsu style?"

"Yeah why?" said Ino

"Use it on my clone. He's just going to block you. We're going to take bits and pieces from all of the clans I am related to and make one style just for me." Said Naruto smiling

"Ok." Said Ino doing just that

When done the clone disappeared and Naruto said, "Ok now we need Shikamaru."

Ino went over and switched with Shikamaru who came over and said, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes." Said Naruto who made another clone

Sasuke snorted and said, "So much for being descret with it."

"Only my cousins are gonna know." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke said, "Use your clan's style. His clone will block you only. And it's solid."

Shikamaru finished and switched with Choji who switched with Kiba and then with Hinata and then Sasuke faced a clone and then the two sat in the grass together and Naruto went through all the styles and drew them out in a book each and Sasuke was working on a jutsu scroll. Iruka came over and said, "Why are you two not sparing?"

"We're creating a style just for Naruto. He faced off against all his cousins, Hinata and myself. All we need now is a Senju for you to face." Said Sasuke amused, "But were going to take parts from all of them and make a style just for him. So he's drawing out all the styles."

Iruka was impressed and said, "I'll see if I can find one for you to face Naruto."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto who looked at Iruka, "Can you ask the Sandaime for the taijutsu scrolls for my mother's clan? Tell him I know he said that cause the daimyou declared them dead I can't claim anything but I just want to pick them apart."

Iruka smiled and said, "I can do that."

Iruka left and went to the Sandaime who said, "Iruka is there a problem?"

"No sir. It seems Naruto is creating his own taijutsu style that incorporates all his bloodlimits and was wondering if he can have the Uzu scrolls on taijutsu. He only wants to pick them apart. He's taking parts from all of them and making a brand new style." Said Iruka

Hiruzen smiled and went to a vault and pulled out four scrolls and handed them to him and said, "One is the Senju taijutsu. It's my Sensei's personal style and he had the wood release bloodlimit so it should help. And the other is the Namikaze style. The Yondaime left Naruto everything he owned. And the other two are the Uzumaki ones. They are gender specific but don't ask me which is which. Only another Uzumaki can read them."

"Thank you sir. This will help immensly." Said Iruka bowing before leaving

He reappeared and handed him the scrolls and said, "One is the style Hashirama-sama used personally. Another is the Yondaime's personal style seems he left you everything Naruto. And the other two are Uzumaki scrolls. Their gender specific but only you'll be able to read them."

"Alright thank you Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto smiling at him

When he left Naruto and Sasuke went through everything and Naruto added the Uzumaki ones to two books and said, "Hey this boys version is…" he looked up and said, "Choji come here."

Choji came over and said, "What naruto-kun?"

Naruto had him sit down and said, "This used to belong to my mother's clan but it's for people who are your size. It's a taijutsu style. I translated it from the scroll I got given cause only my clan can read it. So I was thinking maybe you and your clan could have it since any kids I have are likely not to need it. I'll keep the original scroll and you can have the book."

Choji took it and read through it and said, "Thank you Naruto. Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Yeah we're family right? So why not give it to you. You guys don't have a Taijutsu style and I can't use it since I'm way too skinny. So instead of letting it go to waste you guys can have it." Said Naruto smiling, "It's be better to use it then let it sit and gather dust."

Choji said, "What do you want in return Naruto? Nothing is ever done for free."

"Nothing." Said Naruto smiling, "It just seems a shame for it to go to waste when you can use it is all."

Sasuke said, "Choji, Kakashi either has or will talk to your father about supplimenting Naruto since everything he eats is turning into chakra faster than his body can use it. Your father can trade the supliments for the Taijutsu. It's a fair trade."

Choji smiled and hugged Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto."

"Welcome." Said Naruto returning it.

When he went back to his spot with Shikamaru Sasuke said, "That was nice of you."

"Well like I said I can't use it. And sides it's made for bigger boned people than me. So why not let them have it." Said Naruto smiling, "Sides not like I'm breaking any laws anyway."

They went through all the styles and took parts from all of them. When they were done Naruto had a list of everything he wanted to put into the style and Sasuke said, "Sensei?"

Iruka came over and said, "Need help boys?"

"Do you know where we can get one of those big jutsu scrolls?" said Sasuke, "I've never seen them sold where I go get supplies."

Iruka smiled and said, "There are some in the storage room. Naruto if you want to go get one."

Naruto got up and said, "Thank you Sensei."

Once they had the scroll they laid it out on the classroom floor and started putting it together. Both were working very well together much to everyone's shock. And when they were done Sasuke said, "We can ask Kakashi-sensei to help with this."

"Yeah we can." Said Naruto smiling as they rolled it up. Sasuke sealed it into a smaller scroll, "So should we work on the girls then?"

"Yeah we got time."said Sasuke

They walked out and Sasuke said, "Hinata, Sakura come here a moment please."

Iruka just let them work and both girls came over and Sakura said, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto said, "We were informed yesterday of a team standing. The rookie of the year, that's Sasuke and the dead last, that's me will be placed together." He smiled, "And our third teammate is to be the Kunoichi of the year. Which right now is a toss up between you two."

"So I could end up with Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura smiling like a chester cat

"Yes you could or it could be Hinata. Now here is the deal." Said Naruto

"We are going to be training together for the next three months me and Naruto." Said Sasuke

"And you two are going to join us." Said Naruto

"And then during graduation who ever get's kunoichi of the year will have earned it." Said the boys, "But that means you have to participate. You have to work for it. And you have to work hard for it."

The girls looked at eachother then at them and Naruto said, "Deal girls?"

"Deal naru-kun." Said Hinata blushing

"Deal baka." Said Sakura

Sasuke actually surprised them by smacking her upside the head and said, "No name calling."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura earning another one just from Naruto

"And no more fan girl crap either." Said Naruto

Hinata was quiet as she said, "Poor Sakura-chan."

Sasuke did the same to her and said, "No being quiet anymore. No more meek little mouse."

"Yeah you wanna run with the big dogs Hinata and make our team then start being the lioness we know you can be." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yeah cause whether you make our team or you are placed with another one you should always be the Alpha bitch not the omega one Hinata."

"Which one of us has the Inuzuka blood again?" said Naruto looking at Sasuke

Sasuke shocked them all by cracking up and shove Naruto and said, "Your horrid you know that."

When they left the school Sasuke said, "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan come on let's go."

Both girls ran toward him and Naruto came over and said, "Alright let's go track down our Sensei."

All four of them looked around and Naruto smiled and said, "I got an idea."

They followed him to the monument and Sasuke said, "What are we doing up here exactly Naruto?"

"This is the highest point in the whole village. So we're here so I can do this…" said Naruto who took a deep breath and using chakra enhanced his voice and yelled, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

It echoed around the village and Sasuke twisted his finger in his ear and said, "Wow loud enough."

Just then there was a poof behind them and they turned and Kakashi said, "Who bellowed?"

"Naruto did Sensei." Said Sasuke, "Sorry Sensei."

"Was easier than running around the village looking for him." Said Naruto shrugging

Kakashi smirked and said, "Field 7."

He disappeared and Naruto said, "Come on it's that one right there."

He pointed to the field near the monument and they climbed down and went over and Naruto said, "These are Sakura and Hinata Sensei. We figured if we get them to train with us then they'll of earned it. We can get Sakura-chan to stop the fan girl crap before we become genins. And Hinata-chan can gain confidence and go from a meek little mouse she is now to the roaring Lioness she can be."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and said, "Alright then. Naruto did you practice that Justu I showed you yesterday?"

"No Sensei. I was at home doing homework when they finished." Said Naruto

"Alright then demenstrate for me." Said Kakashi putting away his book.

Naruto ran through seals and said, "Doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu."

Naruto desappeared below the ground not leaving a single trace and then out of nowhere two hands shot out and pulled Kakashi under as Naruto came back out. Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Very good Naruto but you did something wrong as well."

"What's that sensei?" said Naruto confused

Kakashi managed to get himself out and said, "I can use earth jutsu's. That technque against another earth user leaves you only one option. Kill them because they can release themselves."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes Sensei."

"Otherwise you did very well." Said Kakashi

Sasuke removed a scroll and unsealed it and pulled out the large scroll and said, "Sensei Naruto and I during class created this. It's a Taijutsu style for him. He faced off agaisnt all four of his cousins, myself, and Hinata. Then was given Hashirama-sama's taijutsu style, the Uzumaki styles, and the namikaze style as well. We picked apart the styles and made another whole style that encorperated all of them."

Kakashi took the scroll and unrolled it and checked it and said, "This was very well thought out boys. But I'm not good with Taijutsu. I know someone who is though."

"Gai-sensei?" said Naruto

Kakashi looked at him and said, "You've met?"

"I'm friends with one of his students, Rock Lee. He lives across the hall from me actually." Said Naruto amused

"Well yes it was who I meant. He is the one to talk to about this." Said Kakashi who summoned Pakkun and said, "I am sorry inadvance but can you go ask Gai to come to my usual field I got something for him he's going to enjoy doing."

"Steak Kakashi." Said Pakkun leaving

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Alright Naruto clones please."

Naruto did his jutsu and created 60 this time and Kakashi said, "Alright good job. See your already getting better. You only made 40 yesterday. In one day you were able to make 20 more. Though that probably has to do with the Chakra disruption seal you had too. Alright I want 20 of you to go work on the chakra control exercises my clone showed you yesterday. 10 of you take you course books and read through them cover to cover. Take notes on what your reading. Another 10 go work on your aim. I want 10 of you to perfect the academy jutsus. The two you can do. I want you to be able to do them sealessly before graduation. The other ten go work on your handseals. Their not perfect I want the transition smooth enough it takes little effort to falsh between them."

All 60 said, "Yes sensei."

They all ran off to do their assignments and Sakura said, "Holy shirt Naruto."

"Shadow clones got to love them." Said Naruto amused

"Alright Sasuke I want you to start on physical training. So 200 reps each of situps, pushups, squat thrusts, pullups, and jumping jacks. When your done with those then I want you to run the village paremiter. 50 laps total. Then do 200 more reps of each for a cool down. Understood?"

"Yes sensei. Weighted or no?" said Sasuke

"How much you wearing?" said Kakashi

"40 Lbs each." Said Sasuke

"Weighted will work." Said Kakashi

Sasuke left to go do that and Kakashi said, "Alright girls I want you to join Sasuke doing his work out."

"Yes Sensei." Said both girls.

Just then Gai appeared and said, "Got a team already huh. But your one extra my friend."

Naruto smiled and said, "Hello Gai-sensei."

"Naruto-kun I presume." Said Gai

"Yes he is actually. Got a project for you Gai. Sasuke and him created a new Taijutsu style. It encorperates the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, and Yamanaka style. And the Akimichi one which I don't understand since they don't have one." Said Kakashi

"Actually they do sensei. The Hokage gave me both scrolls for the Uzu one since they were gender specific and only another uzu could read it he didn't know which was which. I translated both of them and I gave a copy of a book with the male version to Choji. It's suited for ones of his clan's size and since I am not that way I saw no reason not to let them have it. I used a little from both the male and female versions of the style." Said Naruto

Kakashi was shocked and said, "What did you ask for in return or what did they offer you?"

"I asked for nothing since Choji and I are cousins. I just thought them using it was better than it going to waste sitting on a shelf. But Sasuke offered the taijutsu style for the suppliments you were or did ask Uncle Choza for." Said Naruto

"Seems fair then." Said Kakashi tossing Gai the scroll, "That's the scroll. Teach him it would you. Your better at the Taijutsu then I am. Anyway it's a brand new style you don't know yet."

Gai smiled and said, "You got it Kakashi. Come Uzumkai let's go see to this."

"Oh and Gai he knows the Kage Bunshin." Said Kakashi walking away to see to the ones doing the target practice

Gai was shocked as he looked at the field and Naruto smiled and said, "60 clones Gai-sensei."

"Wow." Said Gai

They left to work on it and when the three kids were done Kakashi summoned his pack and said, "Chase those three. 50 laps around the parimeter."

"Got it boss." Said Pakkun

The kids ran with the dogs chasing them the whole way and he looked and noticed he had Naruto using his clones again and realized something he counted the ones he was using with gai and said, "120 clones are you kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the day ended everyone was exhausted. Naruto though surprised them when he created three clones and each one lifted one of them up and said, "Come on guys I'll take you home."

Hinata was in heaven even if it was only a clone. She laid her head against his shoulder and was barely awake she was so tired and Sakura did the same and Sasuke laughed tiredly and said, "When you get home Naruto your going to be in for a big surprise. You can tell me what you think tomorrow in class."

Naruto watched them walk away and he said, "I'm kind of scared to go home now."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "So how are you feeling exactly?"

"I am feeling fine Sensei." Said Naruto stretching, "Better than I have in a long time."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Chakra level?"

"Alright." Said Naruto

Kakashi looked up and judged the time and said, "Alright well since you haven't done it. Do the work out that the other three did."

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto as he went to go do it, "With or without weights. Mine are 50 lbs each."

"With is fine Naruto." Said Kakashi eye smiling before setting himself against a post since all the clones had despelled to read.

Naruto went into his work out and then started his laps on his own and then returned and finished it off and walked over to him and said, "Done Sensei."

Kakashi looked at him and eye smiled and said, "Did the others get home safely?"

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright then let's get you home then. It's getting very late and you have school in the morning." Said Kakashi

They walked back to his apartment and Naruto noticed that the way there that the place was cleaned and said, "Ok what happened? This place is usually covered in trash and drunks."

"Looks like someone had it cleaned." Said Kakashi amused, "Bout time too it really needed it."

When they got to the corner Kira ran over and said, "Honey!"

Naruto turned to her and she ran over and fell to her knees and hugged him and said, "Oh sweetie I was so worried."

Naruto smiled and said, "How come Kira?"

Kira turned and said, "Lena, Amber I found him."

The other two came over and hugged him too each calling him one sweet name each, Lena it was sweetie and Amber it was babydoll, and Naruto said, "What has gotten into you three?"

Kakashi coughed and said, "Who are your friends Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "These are Kira, Lena, and Amber they live in my building. Girls this is Hatake Kakashi my soon to be Jonin sensei."

"If you pass." Said Kakashi who eye smiled, "Nice to meet such beautiful woman such as yourselves."

All three giggled and Kira said, "It's 250 for the three of us together Kakashi-san."

Kakashi coughed and turned pink and Naruto busted up and said, "Nice one Kira. But why are you three looking for me?"

"Because the whole apartment building was torn down and replaced with another one." Said Amber

"What are you talking about? That can't be done in a single day." Said Naruto

"Actually it can if enough people are hired." Said Kakashi, "Takes some money to do it too."

Kira smiled and stood up and said, "Come look."

They went to the building and Lee ran over and said, "Naruto-kun what happened?"

"I don't know Lee. But I think I have an idea." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi said, "Well he did say he had a surprise waiting for you at home."

"Yep and I think this was it. He was over here yesterday." Said Naruto

"What do you mean babydoll?" said Amber

"Sasuke. He did this." Said Naruto

"He did ask me which apartment our landlord lived in. I told him he didn't." said Lee

Kakashi shunshined to the building commition and came back and chuckled as he said, "This building was bought lastnight for 2 grand by Sasuke Uchiha. He's your new landlord guys."

Lee was in tears as was the girls and Naruto smiled and said, "Looks like we got the renevations we've been demanding. Come on guys let's go see our new homes shall we."

They all went up and one one door was an envelope and it read Lena. She opened it and found a set of keys she opened her door and flicked the light on and jumped up and down and said, "The lights work." She went in and said, "He even replaced all my busted broken furniture."

Kira smirked and said, "Try the faucet Lena."

Lena went into the kitchen and turned it on and screamed before she said, "It's completely clear."

She came out and was crying and Kira hugged her and said, "Lena baby come on. What's with the tears huh?"

Lena was crying and said, "It was hot Kira. The water got hot."

Kakashi was amazed that the fact they had running hot water brought tears and they checked the other houses and found the same. Naruto found an envelope on his door too and found a set of keys and almost started crying as he put it in the lock and heard the click and Kira broke for him as she hugged him and said, "Your door actually locks angel."

When they went inside and he turned on the lights he was amazed and smiled and put the keys on the side table and leaned against the radiator and jumped off it and that broke him right there and Lee was the one to hug him and Kira held her hand over it and Kakashi didn't understand that one except he'd gotten hurt and she in tears with a breaking voice said, "The radiator actually works." She let a sob leave her lips, "He actually has heat in his apartment."

Kakashi was down right shocked at that and once calm Naruto went into the kitchen and looked at Lee and he nodded and Naruto turned the stove on and started laughing and Lee smiled and said, "It works right. No more dodging flames turning it on."

Naruto smiled and Amber noticed the note and said, "Babydoll theres a note on the balcony door."

Naruto went over and the note said go to roof. So they went up there and Naruto was amazed and looked at all the plants. He actually touched one and took a ripe tomato right off the vine and surprised Kakashi by bitting into it as is and actually started crying and Kira was the one who hugged him and Lee with tears covered his eyes with his arm and said, "Sasuke gave him a vegetable garden. He doesn't have to go to that horrid bastard and get rotten ones anymore."

Kakashi was horrified and decided enough was enough he said, "Naruto I will see you tomorrow after school. I'll be waiting at field 7 for you four alright."

Naruto moved and rubbed his eyes and said, "Yes Sensei. Thank you."

When he left the apartment he pulled the record for the building and went to the Hokage and said, "Sir I need to speak with you now."

The tone left nothing to say about it and he put the seals up and said, "Kakashi what is the matter?"

He put a file on the desk and said, "That is the original owner of Naruto's building."

"Original? Has it switched hands recently?" said Hiruzen

"Sasuke bought it last night after leaving Naruto's place for 2 grand." Said Kakashi, "He paid to have it demolished and then paid several construction crews to have it ready for the five current tennents to return home tonight."

Hiruzen said, "Alright I am sure there is a reason you are bringing this to my attention."

"I was with Naruto when he returned home. Three of the woman who live in that building are Prostitutes and they are affectionate with Naruto like elder sisters would be. They were very worried about him. And the other tennent is Gai's student Rock Lee. He lives across from Naruto actually. Sir we all went up and Lena one of the girl's unlocked her door with the keys that were left on her door. Sir she actually jumped in joy when she flipped the switch and the lights came on. Sasuke replaced all her ratty furniture as well. She went into the kitchen and turned on the faucet and screamed when it came out clear. Sir she came running out crying and ended up crying on another girl Kira's shoulder and when asked what was wrong. Sir she was crying because when she had her hand under the water it became hot. Sir all four started crying because they had running hot water and Naruto was barely keeping the tears at bay. When we got to Naruto's apartment sir he almost broke down when he dumped the keys into his hand and after slipping it into the lock and heard the click. Kira started crying for him as she hugged him because his lock worked. He flipped his light on and leaned on the radiator." Said Kakashi, "Sir he broke down crying after jumping off. He was in Lee's arms and Kira put her hand over it and started crying herself they all did because he had working heat in his apartment. The boys started laughing when Naruto turned on his stove and it worked right instead of shooting a three foot flame in their face. Sir Sasuke left a note on the slidding door to go up to the roof. Upon getting up there Naruto found a fully functioning and prospering vegetable garden. Sir I watched that boy take a ripe tomato and bite into it only to break down crying. Lee was next to me crying over the fact Naruto had fresh vegetables to eat instead of the rotten ones the shop owner sells him."

Everyone in the room was horrified and Kakashi said, "Sir Naruto commented before we entered the building that they have demanded renovations on their apartment building and been ignored. Sir that man deserves to be punished. No one should cry over having running hot water or heat in their home. And the same could be said about the shop owner. No one especially not a child should ever have to cry over finally having fresh food at hand."

Hiruzen shook his head and said, "Mantis go arrest them both and take them both to Anko. Let her play with them. Be sure to tell her everything and I mean everything those two monsters have done."

"With pleasure sir." Said Mantis leaving

Hiruzen said, "Go bring Sasuke here."

"Sir he's exhausted right now. You heard the bellow earlier correct?" said Kakashi

"Yes actually I did." Said Hiruzen, "Was shocked. Poor Iruka dropped all the files he had in his arms too."

"Oh well don't tell him this then. But that was Naruto who bellowed. They were trying to find me and it was his easier answer." Said Kakashi, "He was ontop of the Yondaime's head too."

Hiruzen laughed and Kakashi said, "Sir I know it's not done but the boys came to me yesterday to help Naruto with his clone problem. Turns out Naruto is all five affinities. So they wanted me to teach him the earth clone in place of the normal one."

"Sounds resonable." Said Hiruzen who puffed on his pipe, "What did you do?"

"Please don't be angry but I taught naruto the Kage bunshin instead since the Earth clone would be an e rank like the other one and he wouldn't be able to do it." Said Kakashi, "Sir his first attempt produced 40 clones."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Alright what did you do today?"

"I not only had the boys but the two girls who would be their teammates. I had them training after school. Sasuke did 200 reps each of pushups, jacks, squat thrusts, situps, and pull ups before running 50 laps around the village and then 200 more of each. He's exhausted as are Sakura and Hinata. Naruto was fine after practicing his new Taijutsu with Gai so I had him do the same. But sir I had Naruto make more clones today and he made 60 of them and then he made another 60 to help with his Taijutsu. Sir he was fine after making 120 shadow clones to go do the same things I had the others do and still made it home under his own power. Naruto created three clones to carry the other three home." Said Kakashi

"So your've started team training before their even genin." Said Hiruzen

"Yes sir I did. But only because they are so dedicated to doing this. I have never seen such dedication amongst hopfuls before sir." Said Kakashi amazed, "I actually want to teach them. I may say screw the final test and just pass them."

Hiruzen dropped his pipe and said, "Did you just agree to take a Genin team this year?"

"Yes I did sir."said Kakashi, "I want to teach this team 7."

Hiruzen said, "Next you'll tell me you didn't touch your book once today."

"Sir after I started training them I didn't touch it. I only read it waiting for Naruto to return to the field." Said Kakashi

That made one ANBU loose concentration and fell to the floor and he sat up embarresed and said, "Your serious aren't you?"

"Yeah Hawk I am." Said Kakashi smiling, "Hell if you want more poof I haven't visisted the memorial stone since yesterday morning. I've been working on what to teach them today when they got out of class."

Hiruzen was in awe and said, "Alright then I am not going to stop you. If you want to keep training them then go right ahead. Just remember that one of the girls will be going with Kurenai after the test."

"Yes sir." Said Kakashi who sparked an idea, "She's Genjutsu right?"

"Yes she is." Said Hiruzen

Kakashi smiled and said, "Then I guess I know what their doing tomorrow then."

The next day everyone was in the classroom and Naruto was the only one left to arrive besides Iruka and Mizuki themselves. The two teachers came in and right behind them was Naruto. He surprised them though when he moved and four others came in. The girls though were what surprised the teachers. They were dressed in skimpy skirts and halter tops. Their hair was bound out of the way by a headband. And their breasts were barely contained in the skimpy tight shirts. The one behind that stayed near Naruto wore a green jumpsuit orange leg warmers and held a Hai-ate. Sasuke smiled at them and Naruto gave a small incline with his head no one noticed it if hadn't been for ninja training to watch for movements. Sasuke got up and went down to the main floor.

They were shocked when all three woman hugged him and were crying as they thanked him. That surprised them greatly and the fact that the older boy joined them in their crying and hugged the Uchiha also telling him thank you repeatedly freaked them out. Naruto stood there smiling and Sasuke was blushing and was outright shocked. And when they moved away Naruto was the one who hugged him. They wondered what was going on. Iruka was just about to ask what was going on when Naruto said, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." They were all shocked at the honorific used and Naruto moved and said, "If it takes me an eternity I'll pay you back for all of it."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't want anything alright. I bought and renevated your guys apartment building because it was the right thing to do."

They were shocked at that and Lena in tears and as she wiped them off despite fresh ones falling said, "Even if you did it cause it was right we're still greatful Sasuke-kun."

"You have no idea how horrid living there was before." Said Kira crying, "But to get home this morning from working all night and to step into our showers and to have actual hot water come from it and not freezing cold ice water was the best thing in the world."

That surprised them all and Lee though trying hard broke down as he said, "Or to be able to come home late from training and be able to turn on the lights and have them work." He smiled, "And to be able to walk into my own kitchen this morning and make breakfast and not have to go across the hall to Naruto-kun's apartment to use his stove because mine didn't work."

Amber said, "Or to have our apartments be warm instead of freezing cold at 5 am like they usually are when we get home."

Kira smiled at Sasuke as she put her hand on Naruto's head and said, "Or to watch my little angel here lock his front door before leaving cause it actually works."

Amber hugged Sasuke and said, "Thank you for become our new landlord and for giving us our new homes." She kissed his cheek and said, "And thank you for giving Babydoll that rooftop garden too. Now we won't have to deal with that horrid bastard in the store about getting him fresh vegetables ever again in place of the rotten ones they try to sell him all the time."

Sasuke smiled and realized Naruto couldn't thank him for that and said, "Your welcome all of you."

When he moved away he smiled at them and said, "At the risk of being gallomped again…" this got laughter from everyone listening, "I am not hearing an argument on it. You five don't have to worry about paying that horrid price he had you paying either." His smile became one that looked like it belonged on Naruto before the seals were released, "Because your not paying for anything anymore."

Lee was shocked they all were and he said, "Your gonna let us live there rent free."

"Bill free. I'll pay the utilities myself on the whole building. Your money is your own." Said Sasuke

Everyone was shocked and Naruto actually surprised them by leaving the room Iruka went after him wondering what was wrong with this and found him in the hall crouched near the floor crying and merely hugged him and said, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Lee understood and saw the look on Sasuke's face and said, "You have no idea what you just did by doing that Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean Lee?" said Sasuke confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is Sasuke-kun." Said Lee

Kira was crying and said, "Because of the 1700 ryo rent every two weeks, 500 ryo light bill every month, 600ryo gas bill every month, and the 800ryo water bill due every three weeks we three girls sold ourselves to make the bills but it wasn't just us Sasuke-kun. Lee became a Genin and get's mission pay. Naruto-kun was on a strict budget. It didn't allow for those high bills. He only got 200ryo a month that didn't cover any of the bills we had."

Amber sniffled and said, "And cause he wasn't a Genin and couldn't take missions like Lee-kun he did other things to get money."

Everyone was thinking working several jobs but Lee wiped his face and said, "Naruto-kun used his oriki Jutsu to join the girls out on the street everynight to make sure he had money. By taking everything away he no longer has to sell himself to drunk horney men every night to keep a roof over his head or food in his stomach."

The kids were horrified and Sasuke realized the gravity of what he'd done. He'd set Naruto free. He'd made sure he never had to have another grown man touch him again. Mizuki was shocked to hear that the demon brat had been prostituting himself out. When Iruka came in with Naruto again Sasuke was the one to hug him and he whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't know. I promise you'll never have to have another guy touch you like that again unless you want them too."

Naruto smiled and hugged him. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and when class ended Naruto was waiting for the other three when a larger kid shoved him and said, "Bastard."

Naruto merely ignored him and when he started to try to pick a fight with him Naruto surprised everyone by flashing through seals and then disappearing and then for hands to come from the ground and the kid to be dragged under it and Naruto appeared and brushed himself off and said, "Moron. Don't pick fights with someone else. Especially someone who is far more skilled then you."

Sasuke came out and leaned on Naruto and said, "What happened to him?"

"He tried to start a fight with me. So I burried his ass." Said Naruto who shrugged, "Seemed nicer than beating him up."

Sasuke said, "Deserves it then." He turned and said, "Come on girls we still got to find our wayward sensei."

Everyone in class was shocked and Hinata said, "I got family training today after school."

Naruto smiled and said, "No worries Hinata-chan. Go home and then come to field 7 afterword. Sensei said he'd meet us there so I didn't have to stand on the 4th head and bellow his name again like yesterday."

Sakura laughed and said, "It was still funny."

Hinata inclinded her head and said, "Alright I will be there as soon as I am done. Tell Sensei I am sorry for not showing up on time."

Hinata left and Naruto said, "So shall we go guys?"

Naruto put his arm around their shoulders and said, "Wanna go the fast way or you wanna walk?"

"You learned the Shunshin jutsu?" said Sakura

"Nope better. I figured out what my Nara blood does. I don't got Shika's bloodlimit exactly. It mutated." Said Naruto smiling, "I can litterally use shadows as doorways now."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Hell yeah let's go."

Naruto moved with them into a shadow that was from a tree in the middle of the open and disappeared completely and Shikamaru said, "Now that was impressive."

The three came out of another shadow from a tree in the middle of the training field and Naruto said, "Hey Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at them and then the sky and said, "You three got here fast."

"I figured out what my nara blood does. I call it shadow walking. I can use them as doorways instead of controling them." Said Naruto amused, "I merely Shadow walked us here."

"Nicely done." Said Kakashi eye smiling, "So where is our other friend?"

"Family training." Said Naruto, "She appologizes for not being here but says she will join us when done."

"Alright well we got time then. Cause our other guest isn't here. Alright I want you three do start by warming up with the same exercises as yesterday. Sakura come here I have a set of weights for you to use. The boys are wearing their own already." Said Kakashi

Sakura took them and placed them and he said, "Yours are only 20 Lbs right now."

All three did their exorcises. They were running when Kurenai arrived and said, "Hello Kakashi. I was informed you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did. I have four students that I would like you to train in Genjutsu." Said Kakashi

"Team assignments haven't been made yet." Said Kurenai

"I know two of them are mine by design of grades and the other two are the other member and the other one will be yours." Said Kakashi smiling, "The Hokage is letting me train them early. And since the girls are a toss up at the moment as to who will be on top I am training them both alongside the boys."

Kurenai understood that and said, "But why allow you to train them before the exam?"

"Because I actually want this team. I'm even thinking of just passing them this year instead of doing my usual test." Said Kakashi, "I'm not visiting the memorial stone or reading my Ichi ichi books anymore hell I'm not even late anymore. I'm here early actually."

Kurenai gaped at him and said, "Oh my lord in heaven."

"Exactly I made the old man drop his pipe and made Hawk loose his control and fall to the floor." Said Kakashi as the kids came by and started doing their cool down once done he said, "Alright guys come here."

All three came over and said, "Yes sensei."

"This is Kurenai Yuhi. Sakura, depending on if you are top Kunoichi or not is how you get my team. If Hinata places top then Kurenai will be your Jonin sensei same with Hinata if you end up on team 7." Said Kakashi, "Kurenai these are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I am also training Hyuuga Hinata who is currently getting clan training and will be joining us later."

Kurenai said, "Hello kids."

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." Said the three of them

"I am going to leave you three with here for a while. She is a Genjusu specialist so that is what she's going to teach you three." Said Kakashi who looked at her, "If you don't mind Kurenai-chan. I'm not the Genjutsu master you are."

Kurenai smiled and said, "And you are trying to butter me up with Flattery Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Maybe I am. Can't blame me for it either."

Kurenai said, "I agree."

"Alright then I will be back later then. Behave and don't treat her with the same respect you do me." Said Kakashi, "And when Hinata joins us then fill her in."

"Yes sensei." Said the three of them

Kakashi left and Kurenai took over their training. Kakashi though was going through the jutsu library for something to give the kids an edge. He smiled actually at what he'd found for them all. He was going to teach them each a jutsu and Naruto would end up learning all of them. When he returned Kurenai was laughing and said, "Well no more fan girl mentality."

Kakashi snorted and said, "Fan girl Genjutsu?"

"Oh yeah." Said Kurenai smiling, "And I can see why you've taken to training them."

"So Tomorrow or you done?" said Kakashi smiling

"Tomorrow sounds good." Said Kurenai smiling

"Alright you alright to come here or you want them at your field?" said Kakashi smiling

"I can use my field. Give you time to set up here." Said Kurenai

"Alright so after school you for report to Field 8." Said Kakashi

"And we'll switch off at say 6pm." Said Kurenai

"Sounds good to me." Said Kakashi

When she left Kakashi said, "Alright girls come here."

They all came over and he gave the girls a paper and said, "Put chakra into it for me."

"What's this do Sensei?" said Sakura

He handed one to the boys and said, "Boys if you will."

Sasuke did and his burned and crinkled. Naruto's split into four and then burned, crumbled, crinkled, and became soggy. And Kakashi said, "It's chakra paper and shows you your affinity. I am lightening. Sasuke is Fire and Lightening. Naruto though is wind, fire, lightening, earth, and water. He has all five affinities."

The girls were in awe and Sakura put hers into it and it became soggy and crumbled away and Kakashi said, "Earth and water."

Hinata did hers too and it burst into flames and actually sparked lightening making Kakashi actally end up on his knees and Naruto said, "Is that supposed to do that?"

"Not to my knowledge no." said Kakashi Shunshining them all to the mission's room.

"Kakashi why are you on your knees?" said Hiruzen curiously

Kakashi handed her another one and said, "Do it again?"

Hinata blushed but put her chakra into the paper and it burst into flames and created sparks on the other half and Iruka said, "Ok that was weird."

"She has a very strong Fire and Lightening affinity Kakashi." Said Hiruzen who smiled, "No I know why your on your knees."

Naruto looked at him and said, "So it's suppsoed to do that then?"

"No but it's not bad. It just means hers is stronger than normal is all." Said Hiruzen

Naruto frowned and said, "Which one are you Grandpa?"

The name shocked the girls and Iruka and Hiruzen smiled and said, "All five same as yourself Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at this and his face took on a curious one and he said, "Is that why you look like a rainbow then?"

That surprised everyone and Kakashi said, "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "He looks like a rainbow to me."

"What does everyone else in here look like to you Naruto?" said Hiruzen wanting to test something.

"Kakashi-sensei looks bright white. Sasuke flickers like a firefly between red and White. Sakura is green and blue. Hinata is red and white just a lot brighter and more flickery then his." Naruto looked at them and Said, "You are a rainbow and Iruka-sensei is red and blue."

Kakashi said, "Is he seeing what I think he is sir?"

Hiruzen said, "Naruto when you look up at the sky what do you see over the village?"

"A bright blue net." Said Naruto shrugging

Hiruzen was shocked and it showed as he said, "Yes Kakashi it is." He smiled then and said, "Naruto's a chakra sensor. A powerful one at that. All those colors Naruto are our affinities. So yes that is why I look like a rainbow to you."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Well I know what I am doing with him then."

Hiruzen chuckled and said, "Saito-san should be able to take him."

Iruka said, "Doesn't he train only hunters though sir?"

"Yes actually he does. But I am sure he will take Naruto-kun when he realizes what a rare gem he's being offered." Said Hiruzen amused, "He won't have to teach him to sense the chakra like he does the others. Only recognize it better. A natrule sensor is very rare to find and should be developed when it is."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke snorted and said, "Looks like more class work dobe."

Naruto looked at him and stuck his tongue out at him and Sasuke said, "So much for you being mature."

"Just cause I look 15 doesn't mean I am teme." Said Naruto amused

When they were done for the night Kakashi took Naruto to the Academy. They came into the classroom. And Naruto saw all the Chuunin in there. He merely put his hands in his pockets and walked behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi what a surprise to see you here. What can I do for you?" said the man at the front of the room

Kakashi walked down and came up to him and shook hands and said, "Well I got a student for you if your willing to work with him."

"Who would that be exactly Kakashi? Got to be someone important for you to come ask me personally and not send a clone." Said the guy

Kakashi had Naruto come up and he put his hand on his right shoulder despite being on his left and said, "He is. He will be my student once he graduates from the academy."

"Who is he and why is he still in the academy at 15?" said the man shocked

Naruto laughed and said, "I'm 12 sir. I look 15 because of a bloodlimit."

"He's not lying. This is Uzumaki Naruto it's the Uzu bloodlimit that makes him look 15." Said Kakashi smiling looking at him, "He's Kushina's son Saito."

Saito looked at the boy and bent to actually look at him and said, "You can see it he inherited her round face if nothing else."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yes he did at that."

Saito said, "So what's this about him being my new student?"

"He's a natural sensor nin. Strong enough to see what can't be and see the grid lines and see chakra affinities on sight." Said Kakashi and said, "What's Saito's affinity Naruto?"

"Water and wind." Said Naruto, "His chakra is blue and yellow."

Saito was shocked and said, "Wow. Why bring him here?"

"Grandpa said you'd like to teach me since I am such a rare gem." Said Naruto smiling

"Grandpa?" said Saito curiously

"Lord Hokage, Saito. You will find Naruto calls him Grandpa and is allowed to do so." Said Kakashi smiling, "He suggest bringing him to you since you'll be able to teach him things you can't these students."

Saito smiled and said, "What's your schedule like Uzumaki?"

"Go to the Academy from 6am to 3pm. Then go to field 8 to get Genjutsu training from Kurenai-sensei with my teammates till 6pm then we go to field 7 to train under Kakashi-sensei till 11pm." Said Naruto smiling

They were shocked and Saito said, "Why…"

"Because I want to." Said Kakashi smiling, "And I have permission to train my new Genin hopefulls before graduation for the next three months."

Saito said, "So from 11pm to 6am your free."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

"Well that's not going to work." Said Saito frowning

"Does it require physical things. Like sparing?" said Kakashi

"Not at all why?" said Saito

"Naruto show him." Said Kakashi

Naruto made the cross seal and said, "Shadow clone jutsu."

The room was soon filled with over 200 shadow clones and all of them said, "Yo."

Saito actually fell back on his podium and said, "Holy hell."

"That's after three days of learning from me Saito." Said Kakashi amused

Saito actually ended up on his backside on the floor and Naruto dispelled them all at once and Saito looked at him and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah slight headach but I'm good." Said Naruto flashing him a smile.

"He can send a clone here and still go home and sleep for school and get the memories of your studies." Said Kakashi amused

"That'll work." Said Saito still in shock

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said, "I think I broke him Sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi laughed and said, "No Naruto-kun you didn't break Saito-san. He's only shocked is all."

Saito got up and said, "Alright Naruto make me one clone and leave him here and you head home."

Naruto created one clone and Kakashi said, "Alright well I will see you tomorrow Naruto. Safe trip home."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright night Sensei."

Naruto took his leave of the hunter class and was walking down the stairs to return to the street when he was caught and stopped and he said, "Yes can I help you?"

The girl smiled and said, "Naruto I know you don't know me but…"

The girl smiled blushing and he chuckled and said, "Let me guess you want a date?"

She blushed more and said, "Yes."

Naruto smiled and said, "What are you doing tomorrow? You already know my schedule."

"I'm doing a mission tomorrow it's a low c-rank and I'll be back in time for your lunch break at the Academy." Said the girl

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright then meet me at the Academy gate and we'll go out for lunch."

"Ok." Said the girl smiling

Naruto smiled and said, "This is probably rude but so I don't feel like an idiot tomorrow…"

She blushed bright red and said, "I am so sorry. Here I am asking you out and I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Senju Rei."

Naruto smiled and said, "Out of curiosity how closely related to Mito and Hashirama are you?"

Rei chuckled and said, "Several generations. I'm only a cousin to Lady Tsunade and that's by like 5 generations."

"Ok just checking. My mother was apparently from Mito's line after she married Hashirama-sama so I ended up with Momoko. It would be really weird to find out we were closer related." Said Naruto amused

"Oh wow. But I can understand wanting to check first." Said Rei smiling, "So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"It's a date." Said Naruto kissing her cheek making her blush so much she dispelled and he chuckled and said, "Shadow clone."

He went home then and passed by the girls and said, "Ladies?"

"Hello baby." Said Lena smiling at him

"Guess what ladies?" said Naruto amused

"What sweetie?" said Kira

"I got a date tomorrow with an older girl." Said Naruto

Amber made a shocked face and said, "You ladies man."

They laughed and Amber said, "So where you going?"

"Don't know yet. We're going to have lunch during my break at school cause she'll be home from her mission by then she thinks." Said Naruto smiling

"Ooh what's her name?" said Kira

"Rei Senju." Said Naruto amused, "Which is kind of weird since I'm related to the Senju's but hey that makes me cool."

Lena and the others laughed and Lena said, "What's she look like?"

"She has fair skin, short wavy golden blonde hair, bright blue exotic looking eyes, she's a little tall. Muscular and a narrow body." Said Naruto smiling

"Ooh la la she sounds hot." Said Amber

"How bout we rack our brains and tell you in the morning where to take her?" said Kira smiling

"Sounds like a plan." Said Naruto smiling, "Have fun ladies."

The next morning Naruto had where he was going to take her. And he had another set of clothes that didn't work as ninja wear. He came into the class and actually stumbled and ended up on his knees.

"You alright Naruto?" said Sakura

They were shocked at the concern in her voice and Sasuke said, "Naruto…you alright?"

Naruto blinked a few times and got up and shook his head and said, "Oh man that sucked."

Kiba busted up laughing and said, "Why cause you tripped like an idiot?"

"No cause I just got a head rush from my sensor classes." Said Naruto shaking his head

Sasuke snorted and said, "That'll teach you to do that all night long."

Naruto actually felt like he was going to be sick and actually crouched near the floor with his head against his knees and Iruka came in and had to stop short and said, "Naruto what's wrong?"

"In flux of memories from his all night session with the sensor class." Said Sasuke

Iruka crouched down and put his hand on his back and said, "You alright."

"Feel like I'm gonna puke." Said Naruto in a quiet tone.

Iruka handed his files to Mizuki and said, "Get them started on their work. I'll be right back."

He helped Naruto up who only barely managed to vomit in the trash can Iruka slid under his face when he heaved and the kids all ewwed and the others who knew what was going on grimaced and Naruto ended up vomiting several times before his stomach was alright enough to get him from the room and Mizuki said, "And that's why we don't teach that jutsu to pregenins."

Sasuke frowned and said, "I'll have you know Mizuki-sensei Naruto can over a 100 shadow clones. Last count was 120."

"Naruto-kun's only sick cause he had a clone with Saito-san all night being taught how to use his sensing abilities." Said Hinata not stuttering once.

"Yeah turns out Naruto is a natural sensor Nin." Said Sakura

They were shocked at that because they knew how rare that was and when Iruka came back Sasuke said, "Is he alright Sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke he's fine. Just laying down in the nurse's office. He'll be in shortly. Only waiting on his stomach to settle down so he doesn't hurl again." Said Iruka smiling, "He'll be alright. After a few sessions like that he won't even notice it anymore."

When Naruto came in he sat in his chair next to Sasuke and Sasuke quietly said, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." Said Naruto smiling

When lunch came Naruto went into the restroom and changed out of his ninja clothes. He came into the room shocking the kids with what he was wearing and Ino said, "Wow Naruto you look good."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Ino-chan." He got in his bag and took out his wallet and was counting what he had in it and said, "Hey Sasuke can I borrow 50ryo from you. Pay ya back when I get my allowance."

Sasuke gave it to him and said, "So what do you need 50 ryo for exactly?"

Naruto put all the money he had in a pocket and said, "Because I have a lunch date and I want to make sure I have enough to pay for us to eat at this tea shop I was told about."

"Ooh with who?" said Sakura smiling

"A girl in my Sensor class." Said Naruto amused, "So take notes for me if I'm not back in time."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Dobe."

Kiba smirked and said, "She meeting you there?"

"Nope she's probably waiting for me outside right now." Said Naruto smiling as he walked off, "She had a mission this morning but said she should would be back by time for our lunch break and she'd meet me at the Academy gate."

The kids got up and followed him out and he laughed. Sakura said, "Ino-pig is right Naruto you do look good dressed like a normal kid. Though your ninja clothes are better than your orange one any day."

"Thank Sasuke for those ones. He picked 'em out." Said Naruto amused

Naruto wore a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in several places with flames on the bottom. He wore a red and black striped shirt with an Army green sleeved button up shirt with a red scarf tied on the left bicep over that. And a pair of laced up boots and unseen by them blue tiger stripped knee socks. His hands had cotton red tiger striped fingerless gloves.

He went outside and waved to the girl waiting at the gate. She smiled and waved back and Kiba said, "Whoa she's older and hot."

"I know she's also a Chuunin too." Said Naruto smirking

Rei wore a vivid orange, aqua blue and white medium length wrap dress with a single round sleeve. As well as a pair of high boots and a medium length jacket with silver teardrop earrings.

He came over and kissed her cheek and said, "You look amazing Rei-chan."

She blushed and said, "Thank you Naru-kun and you look good too."

"So I've been told by my class mates." Said Naruto amused

Rei giggled and he held out his arm and said, "So should we go?"

She hooked her arm with his and said, "So where are we going exactly?"

"I was told of this really good tea shop. So I was thinking we could have lunch there." Said Naruto smiling

They left and Iruka saw them and said, "Whose that with Naruto?"

"He said her name was Rei. She's a Chuunin and they have a lunch date." Said Sakura

"Apparently she's in his sensor class." Said Ino

"Well the only Chuunin I know with that name is Senju Rei." Said Iruka smiling, "Maybe she's a cousin of his and their having a social visit not a romantic one."

"Could be. He asked me to take notes in case he didn't get back in time." Said Sasuke

Iruka snorted and said, "Only Naruto."

When Naruto came back he was late by 30 minutes and Iruka said, "30 minutes late Naruto."

"Sorry Iruka Sensei. The shop was farther than we thought it was." Said Naruto as he slipped into his seat and whispered, "Sorry I missed man."

"Don't worry about it you didn't miss much." Said Sasuke pushing his notes over.

"Thanks." Whispered Naruto

When they were released Kiba said, "So how was your lunch with your cousin?"

Naruto snorted and said, "She's not my cousin Kiba."

"She's a Senju right?" said Sakura

"Yeah but from Tobirama's line. I'm from Hashirama's line we think cause his wife was an Uzumaki so we think that my mom gets me to him. Cause my dad connects me to Ino, Shika, Choji, and Kiba." Said Naruto as he packed his back, "She is 5 generations from Lady Tsunade."

"And that makes a difference why?" said Kiba

He put his pack on his back and said, "Because the Hokage looked into it and he thinks Tsunade is either my second cousin or my Great Aunt."

That surprised them and Sasuke snorted and said, "Next you'll say that Jiraiya is your godfather and the Fourth Hokage is your father."

"Well not sure about Minato-sama being my dad but Jiraiya-sama is my godfather. Where do you think my allowance comes from every month?" said Naruto smiling

"Seriously?" said Sasuke as they were leaving

Naruto tossed a blue book backward toward him and said, "What's the main character's name?"

"Naruto?" said Sasuke confused

"Who wrote it?" said Naruto

"Jiraiya-sama." Said Sasuke

"And whose it dedicated to?" said Naruto amused as they walked out to the courtyard

"Minato-sama and Kushina Uzumaki." Said Sasuke

"And whose my mother?" said Naruto amused walking backward

"Kushina Uzumaki." Said Sasuke in a knowing way, "Ah ok she named you after the main character of this book and by default that makes him your godfather."

"Exactly." Said Naruto amused, "He's just never in the village for more than a few days a month."

The four went to field 8 then went to field 7 and then the others went home and Naruto's clone went to the hunter classes. Over the next few months Naruto got the hang of the schedule and was showing marked improvement in his grades too. Naruto was now making some head way in his studies. When they were to take the Genin exam everyone was anxious. Naruto got the written test and actually knew all the answers too.

"Alright Naruto I need the Henge, Kawarimi, and the Bunshin jutsu." Said Iruka

Naruto made a perfect copy of Kakashi complete with book. And then switched places with Mizuki and back then did the Shadow clone jutsu making a 5 clones and Iruka said, "Alright now any other jutsu you know for extra credit."

Naruto having learned to do it from Kakashi decided to use the Water dragon jutsu and since he'd modified it he made on for all his affinities and said, "Does that work Sensei? I modified the Water dragon jutsu to encompass all my affinities."

"Works just fine Naruto." Said Iruka who tallied up everything while Naruto dispelled his jutsu and said, "I'm sorry Naruto I can't pass you. Your targets were tampered with and you only got half the written test right."

Naruto said, "Ok Sensei."

He left the room and when he came into the room he sat down and only buried his head in the hood of his jacket and refused to answer them and when they were going to leave Sasuke and the girls pushed him into a room and Sasuke said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto tried to leave only for Sasuke to stop him and actually catch him around the waist and stop him from leaving and ended up on the ground and said, "Now what's wrong?"

"He doesn't have a Hai-ate Sasuke." Said Sakura

Sasuke made him look at him and said, "What happened?" when he refused to answer him, "Naruto!"

"I failed obviously." Said Naruto angrily, "Apparently I only got half the written test right and my targets were tampered with so they failed me again." He actually started crying, "That's my third strike I can't take the exam again."

The girls felt horrid and Sasuke merely hugged him and said, "It's alright Naruto we'll get to the bottom of this. There is no way in hell you failed."

When they were leaving Mizuki said, "Naruto can I speak with you please?"

Naruto went with him and Mizuki said, "I know another way you can pass."

"How?" said Naruto looking at him

"Well it's a secret test. You have to sneak into the Hokage's office and take the Scroll of sealing without getting caught and learn one jutsu from it." Said Mizuki

Naruto said, "Alright you got it."

When they left Naruto snorted and said, "Moron."

He caught up with the other three and told them everything and said, "It's a set up I know it is."

"So what do we do?" said Hinata

"I saw we catch ourselves a traitor." Said Naruto smiling, "May as well. It's what were trained for right."

"Yes it is." Said Sasuke smiling, "Alright I'm in."

"Me too." Said Sakura

"Me too." Said Hinata

They made the plan and had everything ready before Naruto snuck into the Hokage's office and took the scroll without being detected and left the area. He was at the rendezvous point and Sasuke and him copied down the Jutsus they wanted and then Naruto just spent the time practicing with his clones. The girls were ready and so were the boys. When Iruka arrived he said, "I found you. Why would you do this Naruto? This scroll is full of forbidden jutsu. What you did is treason. It can get you killed."

"But Mizuki-sensei if I took it then I could pass if I learned a Jutsu from it." Said Naruto smiling

"Watch out." Said Iruka as he shoved Naruto out of the way only to be pinned to the building with Kunai

"Naruto give me the scroll. You did an awesome job." Said Mizuki

"Don't give it to him Naruto. Mizuki's a traitor." Said Iruka trying to get them out, "Take it and run away."

"Do you know why everyone hates you Naruto?" said Mizuki

Naruto said, "Why?"

Inside he was smiling as was Sasuke because they knew the law in place and Iruka said, "Don't Mizuki it's forbidden."

"Because the Yondaime didn't kill the nine-tails." Said Mizuki, "You are the nine tailed demon fox."

Naruto smiled and then started laughing and Iruka thought he'd broken from it and Naruto stopped abruptly and said, "Touji Mizuki you have been found guilty of being a traitor to the Great tree and for speaking a triple s-rank secret. Punishment is death. Sentence will be carried out immediately. If you surrender and tell us who your working for then it will be swift. If not then it will be done as fast as possible can't say it won't be painless though."

"Fuck you fox brat. Like you could harm me." Said Mizuki

"Hime strike." Said Naruto

Mizuki was struck from behind and went flying then out of nowhere two more appeared and Hinata dropped from the tree and Sasuke twirled the sword and said, "Up to you Mizuki. Surrender and we'll go easy on you. Don't and you'll wish you'd never crossed us or messed with our team mate."

Mizuki just started laughing and Kakashi who appeared yelled, "Get away from him. He's rigged himself to blow up."

Everyone jumped away but Iruka who was stuck and Naruto who was yanking weapons free and he managed to get the ones holding Iruka's upper body free when the jutsu completed itself and everyone screamed, "NARUTO! IRUKA-SENSEI!"

When the smoke cleared they heard coughing and Kakashi went toward them and found Iruka yanking weapons free of his legs and near Naruto who was on the ground and Kakashi went over to him as the others did too and Sasuke said, "Sensei?"

Kakashi picked Naruto up into his arms and his head fell back off his arm and Iruka near tears said, "He pushed me down and protected me from the blast. He took all of it himself."

Kakashi merely lifted his head up and held him to his chest as he actually started crying and Sasuke merely took the girls who were crying and Iruka was crying too and Sasuke himself had tears going down his face because of it and Kakashi pushed it away and said, "We need to return to the village." He looked at Iruka, "Can you stand?"

"Yes Kakashi-san." Said Iruka

They headed for the village and once inside they were met by the Hokage and several ninja's all their classmates were there as were their parents and the other Jonin's chosen for the new Genin. Lee and his team were there as were the three girls. When they came over Kakashi placed Naruto's body on the ground and Sasuke gave the scroll to the Hokage and despite the tears said, "Mizuki told Naruto to take it in order to pass the exam he failed earlier. Naruto agreed knowing it was a set up and the four of us made a plan to catch him. Naruto took it and it never left our sight sir."

Iruka said, "Mizuki told them sir."

"He set himself up to explode too sir." Said Kakashi from where he was, "Naruto protected Iruka who was pinned to the cabin wall and unable to escape in time."

Hiruzen said, "You kids did good even if you should've just come to us and informed us."

Sakura was crying and Sasuke merely put his arms around her and she said, "Stupid baka. If he wasn't already I'd kill him for this."

That struck all the kids and the girls started crying Lee joined them making Tenten put her arm around him and Hinata sat on the ground near Naruto and Neji knew that had hurt the most. Before anyone could say anything about what to do with him Naruto gasped loudly and then rolled coughing harshly and Hinata laughed and hugged him and said, "Naru-kun your alright."

Everyone was in shock and Naruto gave a harsh laugh and said, "Yeah Hime I'm good. Sore as hell but I'm good."

Sakura looked at him and said, "You were dead baka. For a good three hours."

Naruto sat up and Sasuke snorted and said, "I ought to hit you for making us upset."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Sorry Teme. Wasn't my fault blame my alter ego was his fault."

Sasuke chuckled and hugged him and said, "Man I'm just glad your alright."

Sakura joined in as well then the girls and Lee and Iruka joined in too. Naruto stood up then and said, "Sorry Gramps."

Hiruzen chuckled and hugged him and said, "I don't care Naruto. I don't care."

Everyone was shocked he'd just called him that and Hiruzen said, "I'm just glad your ok."

When he was released Naruto looked at Kakashi and said, "Sorry Sensei. Didn't mean to mess up so much."

Kakashi bent down and held his face and said, "Shut up. The only thing you did wrong was not telling me or the Sandaime what was going on. You only involved your teammates instead of going to your superiors like you should've. That is the only thing you did wrong. Otherwise you four did wonderfully for your first mission."

Naruto smiled and they all said, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi hugged Naruto and said, "Just none of you make me think you died again or I'm killing you myself."

They all four laughed and said, "Yes Sensei."

Hiruzen said, "Alright this will be marked in all four of yours record as an A-rank mission."

"Yes sir/ Yes Gramps." Said the kids respectively

Sakura said, "Sir Naruto didn't pass his exam though."

Kakashi said, "That's why I showed up actually. I looked at that actually."

Iruka surprised them by removing his own Hai-ate and tied it around Naruto's head and said, "You passed your exam Naruto. The scores I was given were wrong. So congratulations you're a Genin."

Naruto broke into a huge smile and actually tackled Iruka and hugged him and Sasuke said, "Well looks like not all of his emotional stuff was the extra seal."

"Apparently." Said Kakashi amused


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sasuke help chapter 5.**_

When the time came for team placements everyone was waiting with baited breath. Kakashi refused to tell them which girl was on their team and told them they would have to wait until they were announced. He still continued to train them though. When Naruto walked in that day it was with his head high. He was still wearing the red camouflage pants and tape and this time he wore a black jacket instead of his usual blood red one. And Kiba took notice of the white ten tailed wolf on the back of it. Though there was something new Naruto now sported a scar on the side of his face and neck. It was a burn scar too much to their shock. It wasn't that bad it was a minor superficial scar. But it was a scar none the less. What surprised them was his left eye the one that was within the scar.

Kiba said, "Whoa when did that happen because you didn't have it the last time we saw you?"

Naruto said, "Yesterday."

Sasuke came in just as Kiba asked and was very down for some reason and it only got worse when Naruto looked at him turning to look over his left shoulder. Sasuke came over and actually shocked the ones present by touching Naruto's face and they saw the tear slid down his face and Naruto merely reached up and wiped it off and said, "Enough I'm fine."

"Yeah your fine." They all heard the sarcasm in his voice, "You bare a burn scar across your face, neck, most of your chest, arm, and back. Plus add in the fact you're now blind in that eye. Yeah you're fine Naruto." Said Sasuke

They all heard the fact he was upset and that his voice broke and he actually hugged the other boy and said, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed heavily but returned the affection anyway and said, "And I told you yesterday at the hospital there was nothing for you to be sorry about. It was an accident it happens man. I wasn't fast enough is all? That wasn't your fault you weren't trying to hurt me."

They were shocked and Choji said, "Sasuke caused that seriously?"

Sasuke moved and was actually crying much to the other kids' shock and Naruto sighed and said, "It was a training accident. We were sparing and he used his new fire Jutsu. He used Phoenix fire which makes several small fireballs that attack the enemy. I wasn't expecting it and mistook the signs for his fireball Jutsu. So I wasn't expecting more than one fireball to come flying at me. I dodge most of them the last one I misjudged its trajectory and it hit me. I don't blame him he didn't mean for me to get hurt but Sasuke feels guilty for it. Even our Sensei didn't blame him and Sasuke he tried to explain this to you didn't him. That it was an accident and that accidents happen all the time." He actually made Sasuke look at him and smiled, "I'm not mad nor do I blame or hate you. It wasn't on purpose if it was then yeah I would hate you for it man. But I don't." his smile got bigger as he added, "You're my best friend man. Hell we're more than that Sas. We're brothers alright I would never hate you for something that wasn't your fault."

Sasuke merely nodded and Naruto merely hugged him tightly and said, "Hell the only thing that sucks is I have to redo my Id picture now man."

Sasuke chuckled and started laughing at that and Naruto said, "Good it's better when you're laughing and happy as opposed to upset and crying. Sides I thought Uchiha didn't cry man."

Sasuke smiled and shoved him and Ino saw him and said, "Whoa Sakura said it but I didn't believe her. Man that looks bad. Are you sure you should be up and moving right now?"

"Yeah I heal superfast. I mean you do remember I died right for like three hours and came back perfectly fine. Yeah blood limit allowed for that. And this was healed as of midnight so I'm alright." Said Naruto smiling at her.

"Can you still be a Nin I mean with the fact you only have one eye?" said Ino

"Yeah Sensei only has one visible the other is hidden by his hai-ate." Said Sakura from the doorway.

Everyone was shocked because instead of the red kunoichi dress with white circles she was wearing a mesh midriff short sleeved shirt under a dark red sleeveless midriff shirt that was only held closed around her neck and lower chest while her back was left exposed with only the mesh. She also wore short mesh shorts with a dark red skirt that only pretty much kept guys from seeing her backside and front nothing else. And thigh high grey ninja boots and dark red wrist warmers and her hair was even sliced short so it was spiky in the back her hai-ate was still used as a hair piece though. And Ino said, "Whoa what the hell happened to you Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Nothing why?"

"You changed your clothes to something similar to my own but more revealing and your hair is short. Why?" Ino said shocked

"Sparing match. I was sparing yesterday with Hinata-chan. She snatched me by my hair so I used my kunai to cut it to escape is all. Was a necessary sacrifice." Said Sakura shrugging as she came over to the boys and frowned before she actually surprised them by kissing Naruto several times all over the scar that sat there.

He giggled and said, "Ra-chan?"

"What you got hurt and your mom's not here. So I did it for her." Said Sakura smiling at him as she leaned on Sasuke who wasn't the least bit bothered by it much to their shock, "Sides I don't mind being the one who kisses it and makes it better Ruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you it was sweet. Even if I am too old to be having that done."

Sakura smiled a warming smile as she said, "You are never too old for kisses on your injuries. My grandmother who is 80 years old still gives my 30 year old father kisses when he gets hurt. So trust me Naruto you're never too old for those."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Oh I know my mom used to do it to Itachi all the time when he came home from missions and he was an ANBU Captain. If he so much as came home with a scratch she was right there ready with a kiss for it."

They sat down in their seat and the last classmate to come in was none other than Hinata. She wasn't wearing her usual attire either but it wasn't nowhere near as bad as Sakura's though. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath, blue pants and sandals. Over her shirt she had a tan vest jacket that was shorter than her original one and was left open instead of closed like before showing off her fuller figure to all of them. Around her wrists were white bands and though they couldn't see them her friends knew those bands were also around her ankles. And though they didn't know how she managed it but she had cut her hair differently. It was now an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin instead of the hime cut it was before. She also walked with an aire of confidence she didn't usually have and Kiba said, "Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at him and said, "Hello Kiba-kun. How are you this wonderful morning?"

They were completely shocked. There was not one stutter and she spoke clear and concise with her head up and everything and no fidgeting and Kiba though shocked said, "I'm fine. You?"

"Never better actually. Though I'm a bit sore from my morning workout routine I'm overall fine." Said Hinata smiling at him as she went and sat with the other three.

They were surprised when Hinata chose to sit in Naruto's lap instead of another chair and he smiled and said, "Is there a reason you are sitting on me Nata-Hime?"

"Because I want to." Said Hinata as she leaned against him placing her head against his chest right over his heart with her face in his neck not the least bit bothered by the scars he now bore, "Sides you scared me yesterday, Ru-Ru."

The name confused them and they thought she'd stuttered and Naruto merely smiled and hugged her tightly and actually buried his right hand in her hair and said, "I am sorry Nata it was not my intention to scare you again in such close proximity. I promise I won't do so again anytime soon. You may stay on my lap and listen to my heart beat for as long as you want to if it makes you feel better."

Hinata merely pushed her face closer to his neck and they saw the fact she was crying but was hiding it. Sasuke felt like crap he knew how Hinata viewed Naruto it was the same as Sakura view him. And she had been so distraught the night before that they actually had to sedate her. When Iruka came in it was the scene he saw. Sakura sitting in Sasuke's lap with her head on his shoulder facing Naruto. Hinata sitting on Naruto's lap facing Sasuke with her head on his shoulder her head buried in his neck as she cried. He couldn't see his face all that well because he had it turned toward her. He gave his speech and said, "Alright well the teams are…." Several teams and he was told to announce teams 7 and 8 last, "Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Now I am only doing as I was asked for these to. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

The kids were shocked and Sakura said, "Who got Kunoichi of the year Iruka-sensei. Me or Hinata-chan?"

Hinata moved and looked at him and Iruka said, "You both tied actually. So I was told by both the Jonin in charge of the two teams to give you two the choice."

Hinata smiled and said, "Can we wait until our teachers get here to decided sensei?"

Iruka smiled and said, "Of course girls."

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you sensei."

Everyone was shocked and Kiba said, "How come they get to choose?"

Naruto looked at him giving Iruka a full look at his face and said, "Because for the last three months Sasuke, I, Ra-chan, and Nata-chan have been training with Kakashi Hatake who is the sensei of Team 7 and Kurenai Yuhi who is the sensei of Team8. Because they were a tossup for Kunoichi of the year Kakashi let them both train with us as he was helping me get ready for the Genin exam so I didn't fail for a third time. They get to choose because they have already been training with both teachers so they know how it will be."

Iruka said, "That's right actually. You're dismissed for lunch. Naruto stay please I want to talk to you."

Everyone filed out and Naruto looked at him and said, "I take it you want to know what happened to me?"

"That isn't from you protecting me is it?' said Iruka

"No sparing accident with Sasuke. He used a new fire Jutsu phoenix fire and I misjudge the trajectory. It only grazed me but it did enough damage it scared and cost me my eye. I'm fine sensei says he'll get me used to not having it." Said Naruto smiling

When the lunch break ended they were in the room together when a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short spikey black hair and a beard came in. he wore a standard uniform with the sleeves rolled halfway up, flak jacket, sandals, and hai-ate. He also had a sash around his waist with a kanji for "Fire", black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and said, "Team 10 with me."

Naruto smiled and said, "Hello Uncle Asuma."

That surprised the kids and Asuma smiled and said, "Hello Naruto."

Ino had stopped and looked at him and said, "You're related to our sensei?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Not by blood no."

Asuma said, "My father treats him the same as he does my nephew. So Naruto is considered family."

Ino was shocked and Sakura snickered and said, "Maybe you should tell her who he is Ruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and saw Ino's curious look and said, "Your Jonin teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. His father is the Sandaime Hokage. He was also one of the 12 guardians who were charged with protecting the Daimyo that's why he wears the sash."

Asuma snorted and said, "Come on you three."

Just then the door opened revealing two people. A fair-skinned woman of slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore her hai-ate and regular Shinobi sandals. The other was a fit and relatively tall Shinobi, with spiky silver hair and a dark grey eye. He wore a mask over his nose and lower half of his face. He donned the standard Jonin attire of a Konoha flak jacket over dark blue pants and a long –sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back hand. His hai-ate was covering his left eye completely. Asuma was shocked that the man arrived on time.

As on Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke stood up and moved away from their desks and stood in front of the class and all four bowed together and in a clear and concise voice all four said, "Good day Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei."

Asuma was so shocked his cigarette hit the floor and Kurenai said, "Good day Gaki."

Kakashi was the most surprising as he said, "Good day Girls, Pups."

Kiba was shocked that the boys earned the name pups as it was an affectionate name given to your child in clan and Kurenai said, "Girls have you decided?"

Asuma said, "Decided what Kurenai?"

"Which team they want to be placed on? Both girls have trained under me and Kurenai for three months. Since them both tied for Kunoichi of the year we let them choose whose team they wanted on." Said Kakashi

Asuma was shocked and Hinata stood up and said, "I Love training with you Kakashi-sensei but I think I would be more helpful to Kurenai-sensei's team. She has Shino-kun and Kiba-kun on her team making a tracking team. My blood limit would be better suited for her team than you own frontal assault team sir."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Very well Hinata. Then Sakura you are on my team. Hinata you are more than welcome to join us anytime you want to train. I see no reason you can't."

Kurenai smiled and said, "The same goes for you three. You may join me to train anytime you wish."

All four bowed again and said, "Thank you senseis. We gladly accept the offer."

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and said, "Though I hope that invitation of yours extends to my other two students as well Kakashi. After all mine extends to your whole team."

Kakashi smirked and said, "They may join but they also may wish they hadn't. You've seen me train them Kurenai. You know what I put them through and what I expect of them when they train with me."

"Oh I know you make Hayate look like an angel when training." Said Kurenai

Asuma said, "He's known as a slave driver."

"Oh I know and Kakashi's worse." Said Kurenai, "After reviewing the scores. Naruto's real scores not Mizuki's tampered ones. The girls tied for Kunoichi of the year and the boys tied for Rookie of the year."

Asuma was shocked and Sasuke said, "Asuma-san before we started training with Kakashi-sensei Naruto was the dead last of our class. He was the very bottom of the roster with the worst scores imaginable."

"He's right he barely even kept his grades above being dropped from the program." Said Kakashi

Asuma was shocked and said, "And in three months you made him a tie in for the rookie of the year?"

"Yes I did." said Kakashi smiling

Kurenai snickered and said, "You think that's a shock as him how long it's been since he visited the Memorial stone, been late, or read his orange novel."

Asuma said, "Do I even want to ask?"

"Three months for all three." Said Kakashi amused

Asuma was hyperventilating and Kakashi smirked and nudged Kurenai and she snickered as he said, "And I've been willingly training with Gai every morning and evening for three months."

Asuma didn't stand a chance he passed out flat and Naruto cracked up and said, "Oh man please tell me you got that."

Sakura said, "Oh yeah every bit of it."

They saw the small video tape recorder in her hands and Naruto said, "I can't wait to show gramps. He's gunna laugh so hard he's gunna need to change his clothes."

Sasuke said, "Gross Naruto true but gross."

When Asuma woke up he said, "I just had the weirdest dream."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Wasn't a dream. Kakashi-sensei has been late, read his porn, or visited the memorial stone in three months and he's been training with Gai-sensei for the last three months twice a day every day."

Asuma said, "I was hoping that was a dream."

"Nope and we got you passing out all on tape." Said Naruto smiling, "And I'm showing granddad."

Kakashi smirked and said, "Alright pups hit the field we got training to do."

All three saluted and said, "Yes sir Kakashi sir."

Asuma stood up and said, "Training you're not going to run the you know what?"

"Nope the Hokage already knows I'm keeping them. I had already decided to keep them after the first few days of training them. And I had already broken some of my habits too." Said Kakashi as the kids left the room via Shunshin shocking the others.

Kurenai said, "You taught them the Shunshin Jutsu."

"Yep all four of them. So you need to teach Inuzuka and Aburame. Hinata already knows it." Said kakashi who looked at the boys, "If you wish to join us for training today as I know Hinata will most like be arriving after you are all done you may. Just know I have rules. You follow my orders when their given, no back talk will be allowed. You won't whine it's too hard. You will give your all and if you don't I will make you. Just ask Hinata what happens when you don't follow the rules." He pulled out scrolls and gave them to Kurenai, "Weights for them. My four of my pups already wear them. There is even some specially made for his companion there."

"Alright thanks Kakashi." Said Kurenai

Kakashi ruffled Hinata's hair and said, "See you later kiddo."

He left in a swirl of leaves and Hinata giggled and Asuma said, "What the hell happened to him?"

"The boys went to him to help Naruto pass the Genin exam. They lit a small fire under his ass that's turned into a raging inferno." Said Kurenai

"We have a saying Asuma-san the four of us. It goes _God show mercy on those who cross the alpha hound because the alpha hound won't show mercy to those who seek to harm his pups._ " Said Hinata

Kurenai said, "Yesterday Naruto got hit by a fire ball from Sasuke's new fire Jutsu. The hospital refused to treat him and tried to throw him out. Kakashi went all shades of crazy on them. Ibiki was there when he went off on them."

"And he order a Psych eval." Said Asuma

"No he was cowering in the corner sucking his thumb rocking back and forth asking for his mommy to protect him." Said Kurenai

Asuma said, "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. Kakashi scared our head of the Torture and interrogation department he is on a medical leave of absence due to massive mental trauma." Said Kurenai, "and the doctors in question are not permeate residence in the Konoha Psychiatric hospital's 25th floor."

Asuma wide eyed said, "That's the floor for the ones who have to be locked up all day because they can't be around others due to being so mental scared they start screaming if they see anyone else ever."

"I know." Said Kurenai, "Like Hinata said, God show mercy to those who cross the Alpha Hound cause the Alpha Hound won't show them any if they seek to harm his pups."

"Yeah remind me never to piss that man off again in the future." Said Asuma

Later that day saw the boys of team 8 arriving with Hinata. Hinata immediately joined the other three in training. The boys hung back though and just watched. Kakashi allowed it until the last workout of the day being the physical work out.

"Alright boys you've watched all day. Go join them for the last half. Are you wearing the weights?" said Kakashi

Shino said, "Yes Hatake-san. What are we to do exactly?"

Kakashi said, "500 sit-ups, pushups, squat thrusts, pull ups, and jumping jacks. Then run the village parameter 200 laps. Then do 500 more reps of each."

Kiba was horrified and said, "You're trying to kill us."

Kakashi said, "Naruto."

"Yes sensei?" said Naruto still doing pull ups

"Tell these two your current work out load please. Kiba thinks I'm trying to kill him by having him do a set of 500 reps run 200 laps and do 500 more." Said kakashi

"5000 sit-ups, pushups, pull-ups, squat thrusts, and jumping jacks, and 5000laps around the village parameter running and 5000more using only the Shunshin Jutsu before doing 5000 more reps." Said Naruto dropping to do jumping jacks, "We haven't done 500 reps with 200 laps in months. We did that the first two weeks of training."

Kiba was shocked and said, "He's kidding right?"

"No he's not so you two need to catch up. Which is why I am giving you homework. You will get up at false dawn and join me and Gai in our training in the morning. By the end of this week you will be up with them I promise you that one." Said Kakashi

Shino inclined his head and said, "Very well kakashi-san."

"Sensei, Shino. My kids call Kurenai –sensei as well so you may me." Said kakashi

Both boy and the dog went and joined them and they were shocked that they were falling behind them. Shino said, "I think we are in trouble Kiba."

"I think we are too. God my legs already hurt." Said Kiba who was trying to breath, "And my lungs feel like their on fire."

Shino grunted in agreement to that one. And Akamaru was no better trying to keep up with the weight they had on. When they ended they barely managed to finish the last rep before collapsing unable to move and unable to breath. Naruto went over and said, "You three ok?"

Kiba actually was gasping and said, "can't breathe."

Naruto frowned and said, "Ruka-chan toss me my water bottle."

Sakura tossed it to him and he took his hai-ate off and pulled the cloth from it and soaked it before pulling him up to sit up and used his wind affinity to help him and Kakashi said, "Naruto?"

"I think he's going to need to see a medic sensei. His lungs are closing up." Said Naruto

Kakashi lifted Kiba into his arms and disappeared and Shino was confused and said, "What's wrong with him?"

Naruto lifted Akamaru and put him on his head and helped him up and put his arm over his shoulder and said, "I'll take you home then drop Akamaru off at their compound. As for Kiba I think he has Asthma. It makes your lungs close up if you strain them too much."

"Fatal?" said Shino

"Without medical help yes. He could suffocate to death." Said Naruto

Shino said, "So it would be better for him not to be a ninja then?"

"No it just means he may need medicine for a while." Said Naruto, "His lungs just need to adjust to the strain."

"You should like you know?' said Shino

Naruto smiled and said, "I had the same thing. But I worked through my own problem. Kiba will too."

Shino nodded and he said, "Turn right."

Once they got to the compound Naruto opened the door and took Shino inside and set him on the couch and was immediately surrounded and Naruto smiled and said, "Calm yourself I am merely bringing him home. He was tired from training and could barely sit up let alone walk home alone."

"Thank you for bringing my son home." Said a male voice to their left

Naruto bowed and said, "Your welcome Shibi-sama."

Shibi was shocked and said, "Which child are you?"

Naruto was shocked and realized he looked different now and said, "Uzumaki Naruto sir."

Shibi was shocked and Naruto said, "Uzu blood limit allowed for the age gap sir. It's only in appearance I assure you."

Shibi nodded and Naruto looked at Shino and said, "Field 9 false dawn. It's where they meet up at."

Shino said, "Alright hopefully I can move by then."

"Hot water shower. It'll keep the cramps to a minimal." Said Naruto

"False dawn?" said Shibi

"Hatake Kakashi has taken a Genin team this year. Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, myself and Uchiha Sasuke for the last three months we've been training under kakashi and Kurenai along with Hinata-chan. As you will remember from the day of graduation he was addressing all four of us that night. Because we have been training together the four of us for three months Kurenai extended an offer for Team 7 to train with her still. And Kakashi-sensei extended the offer to team 8. Kiba and Shino joined Hinata when she met up with us. Their not up to our level yet so Sensei told Shino and Kiba to join him and Maito Gai at False dawn for their morning workout. By the end of the week they will be up to our level." Said Naruto

"What level are they now?" said Shibi, 'By Kakashi's standards."

"Pre-Genin. He had them do 500 pushups, sit-ups, squat thrusts, pull ups, and jumping jacks then run 200 laps around the village then do 500 more reps of the same exercises. Shino is winded and too sore to more on his own accord. Kiba had an asthma attack and had to be taken to the hospital. That is why I have Akamaru with me." Said Naruto

Shibi was shocked and said, "And you four?"

"He places us somewhere between low to mid Chuunin I think." Said Naruto smiling, "He had us do 5,000 pushups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, pull-ups, and squat thrusts. Then run 5,000 laps around the village parameter, the do 5,000 laps using the Shunshin Jutsu then do 5,000 more reps."

Shibi was wide eyed behind his glasses and said, "And this is after three months."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

"Naruto had the worst grades in our class four months ago. He had the bare minimal needed to stay in the Academy. After his exam was reviewed and Mizuki's mistakes were corrected Naruto tied with Sasuke for Rookie of the year." Said Shino, "and Sakura and Hinata tied for Kunoichi of the year. And Sakura was the worst fan girl besides Ino. Both took their social life more importantly then there training and Hinata stuttered and was so shy it was sad. She's not anymore either of them."

"Of course not. Sakura's not a fan girl because Sasuke doesn't like girls Shino. He prefers men ironically. And has promised Sakura that when he goes to revive his clan she is the one going to be the mother of his children. She is happy with that actually." Said Naruto smiling, "And Hinata went from the meek little mouse she was to the fierce lion I knew was there all along. Just wait till her father sees her though. She's been pretending to be the meek mouse around him. I can't wait till he actually sees her now."

Shino said, "You realize she loves you right?"

"I know that. You should've seen her when I got hurt yesterday. They had to sedate her." Said Naruto smiling, "She like Sakura is content with where she is with me."

"You're dating?" said Shino curiously

"No actually like Sasuke I prefer my own equipment to theirs." Said Naruto

Shibi said, "Interesting what is Kakashi's view on this?"

"You are aware he is too yes?' said Naruto smiling

"I am aware yes. That is why I asked." Said Shibi

Naruto laughed and said, "He's more our father or elder brother than or love interest sir."

He snorted and Shino was surprised cause his father never did that with anyone and Shino smirked and said, "Then who are you dating then? You got a hickey on your neck? Plus I thought you were dating that Senju girl?"

"Nah didn't work out. Was too weird for us. We're both Senju and it was creepy to keep seeing each other. We're still friends but chose not to see each other romantically.' Said Naruto, "As for who I am seeing that is none of your business. Sides their older and higher ranked than you are."

"Not Iruka right?" said Shino seriously

"No he's dating both Kakashi and Anko." Said Naruto

"Lives dangerously does he." Said Shibi

"Well Kakashi is for the more docile days and Anko is when he wants it rough. Sensei doesn't do rough and bondage. Anko does she loves it." Said Naruto smiling

"I'd believe it. Least their happy with it." Said Shibi, "Your boyfriend is aware he can't actually sleep with you till you're at least of age right? That you have to be 18 or a Chuunin if they are higher than Jonin."

"Well then we're good. He's a Jonin actually." Said Naruto smiling, "Sides I've slept with ANBU men before Shibi-sama."

When he left to go take Akamaru home Shibi said, "Hmm wonder what he meant by that."

"Naruto was prostituting himself out to pay his rent and buy food. Sasuke is his landlord now and he lives rent and bill free. Sasuke pays for everything for him and the girls that were their night he died and Rock lee." Said Shino

Shibi was shocked and Naruto went to the Inuzuka compound and went inside the clinic and said, "Hana-chan?"

"Yes?" said Hana turning around

Naruto handed her a passed out Akamaru and said, "He was training with my team today. He's just tired weighted vest and everything. Um I don't know if your mother was told or not but Kakashi-sensei had to take Kiba to the hospital.'

'Why?' said a female voice from behind him

Naruto turned and saw Tsume and said, "He had a massive asthma attack."

 _A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Got my internet cut recently and had to wait to get it back up again._


End file.
